


Cross The Line

by DimensionTripperHanayo



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionTripperHanayo/pseuds/DimensionTripperHanayo
Summary: Love Live/Pokemon AU. The members of Muse and Aqours attend a Pokemon Academy, along with Arisa. Yukiho and Eli and Arisa’s long lost brother. Rivalries are formed and friendships are formed.





	1. Chapter 1

Honoka jogged down the stairs, a bright smile on her lips. Today was going to be the day, she could feel it. Kotori and Umi had already received their invitations. It had to be her turn today. If nothing turned up today, she was going to do everything she could to track down the missing post. That was what it had to be, after all. Either the post was delayed or her letter had been lost.    
  
She made her way to the kitchen, finding Yukiho sitting at the table. She didn’t notice the guilty look Yukiho shot her. “Where’s mom?”   
  
“She’s out in the shop.” Yukiho answered, averting her gaze from Honoka as her sister took a seat at the table. “She just left.”   
  
“Has the post been?” Honoka asked hopefully as she grabbed a piece of toast from the toast rack on the table. She set it on the plate in front of her and looked to Yukiho for an answer.    
  
“Uh...yeah.” Yukiho said awkwardly. “There was nothing addressed to you.”   
  
Honoka’s shoulders slumped in resignation. “It’s fine.” She said, trying to sound upbeat despite how downtrodden she felt at hearing the news. There was still some time but it was quickly running out. Soon enough her friends would be leaving her behind. “Maybe there’s a delay or something. I know all of the letters are all sent out at the same time but maybe mine hasn’t gotten here yet. There’s plenty of time.”   
  
Yukiho hummed in acknowledgement though she couldn’t bring herself to agree with what Honoka was saying.    
  
“What’s that?” Honoka nodded to something hanging out of Yukiho’s pocket as she spread jam onto her toast.    
  
“N-Nothing!” Yukiho grabbed the letter and quickly hid it behind her back.    
  
“Ooh, a love letter?” Honoka smirked, amused by the guilty look on Yukiho’s face. “Can I read it?”   
  
“NO!”   
  
Honoka laughed under her breath and took a bite of her toast. “Fine, fine. I’ll just go and help mom with the shop.” She stood up, toast in hand and walked past Yukiho, noticing her give a sigh of relief. Before her younger sister had a chance to hide the letter in her hand though, Honoka grabbed it from her and backed off, laughing as Yukiho shrieked in indignance.    
  
“ONEE-CHAN, GIVE IT BACK!” Yukiho stood quickly from the table, sending her chair to the floor. Honoka had already backed away though and was opening the letter. Yukiho’s stomach plummeted in dread. “C-Come on, please don’t read that.”   
  
“Why not?” Honoka grinned, pulling the letter from the envelope. She starting to unfold it and Yukiho lurched forward in a final attempt to get it back. Honoka backed out of the way though. “It is a love letter, isn-” She paused when the letter was finally unfolded, revealing it was an invitation rather than a love letter like she’d thought. Her blood ran cold as she stared at the words informing Yukiho that she was formally invited to the Sacred Heart Academy. “Oh…”   
  
“I’m sure it’s nothing. M-Maybe yours was just lost in the post like you said.” Yukiho said hurriedly, wringing her hands. She truly did feel awful about Honoka seeing the letter. She’d meant to hide it before Honoka came downstairs.    
  
Honoka forced a smile to her lips. “It’s fine, maybe I just didn’t get in. I’ve never been very good at studying a-and Umi-chan said I should do it more.” She blinked profusely as the corners of her eyes stung. She had studied so hard for the test, only stopping when Umi said she had to go home and they’d start again the next day. She’d felt confident when she was answering the questions too, not like she was getting everything wrong. Obviously she had. “I’m going back to my room.”   
  
“O-Onee-chan, wai-” Yukiho was cut off as Honoka put down the letter before she rushed from the room, rubbing at her eyes with her sleeve.    
  
“You got your letter then?”   
  
Yukiho jumped and turned toward the doorway to see Eli standing there. “H-How long have you been…?”   
  
“A few minutes. Your mom told me to come through.” Eli answered as Yukiho trailed off. “I’m going to talk to Honoka.”   
  
Yukiho opened her mouth to protest but Eli had already left the room. She sighed and looked down at her slightly crumpled letter. “Damn it... ”   
  
\---   
  
Eli knocked lightly on Honoka’s door though she didn’t wait for an answer before she bug entered. She found Honoka lying on her front on the bed, sniffling into her pillow.    
  
“Hey…” Eli cautiously approached the bed, perching on the edge of it. “What’s going on?” Honoka gave a muffled reply that Eli didn’t quite understand. “What?”   
  
Honoka pushed herself into an upright position, revealing tearstained cheeks. “I said I’m never going to get my invitation! I didn’t pass my test because I didn’t study and I’m never going to be able to go to the academy!”   
  
“Oh.” Eli bit her lip and looked to the side. “Well as long as you studied, maybe it just…”   
  
“I DIDN’T STUDY, I FORGOT!” Honoka wailed in distress. If only she hadn’t fallen asleep on that last night, then her earlier studying would have meant something. She flopped back down onto the bed and buried her face in her pillow again, soaking it with tears.   
  
Eli winced and gently rubbed Honoka’s back. “I’m sorry. Do you want me to call Umi?”   
  
“And tell her that I’m a failure?!” Honoka shot back into a sitting position, glaring at Eli. “No, of course not! What am I going to tell her when I can’t go with her? We only just got together and now we’ll have to break up!”   
  
“I’m sure that won’t happen.” Eli said, at a loss for what to do. She flinched as her pokemon suddenly appeared at her side. “Mewtwo, what are you doing?”   
  
Mewtwo reached out his paw and patted Honoka on the head several times while Eli looked on in surprise.   
  
“You really think it’s going to be okay?” Honoka asked, sniffling softly.    
  
Mewtwo made his usual trilling noise and patted Honoka once more.    
  
“Are you kidding me?!” Eli sighed in frustration as Mewtwo returned to his pokeball. It seemed like Honoka was the only person Mewtwo actually liked. She quickly turned her attention back to Honoka. “Look, Honoka. Even if you don’t get into the academy, Umi won’t just break up with you. And the rest of Muse won’t leave you either. We’ll visit all of the time.”   
  
“Visit.” Honoka scoffed, averting her eyes from Eli’s. “I don’t want to visit. I want to be there! I thought I studied enough, even Umi-chan said I was doing well…” She cringed at the thought. “She’s going to be so disappointed when I tell her I failed the test.”   
  
“You don’t know that.” Eli pointed out quickly.    
  
“She’ll probably think she didn’t help me study enough and then she’s going to blame herself.” Honoka continued rambling, seemingly not hearing what Eli had said to her. “And I’m hardly going to see her and Kotori when they leave for the academy!”   
  
Eli briefly contemplated calling for Mewtwo again. He seemed to have much better luck when it came to reassuring Honoka. Before she could do anything else though, Honoka had dived under her covers and Eli settled for patting the Honoka shaped lump in the bed.    
  
\----   
  
Umi wasn’t at all surprised to find Kotori waiting outside of Honoka’s house, her bag slung over her shoulder and her earphones fixed securely in her ears. Kotori brightened when she saw her, pulling them out. “Good morning, Umi-chan!”   
  
Umi flashed Kotori a small smile. “Did she oversleep again?” She checked the time on her watch and sighed to herself. “We really don’t have time to wait for her. Did you knock? I don’t want to be late for practice.”   
  
Kotori nodded. “Hikaru-san says she’ll be down in a few minutes. She’s just running a bit late or something.”   
  
“Good.” Umi leaned back against the wall, placing her bag down next to her. “Are you excited to go to the Academy next week?”   
  
Kotori gave a hurried nod. “Of course! I’m a bit worried about Honoka-chan though, I don’t think she’s…” She trailed off as Honoka appeared at the door, her usual training outfit on. She wondered what would happen to Muse if any of them didn’t get into the academy.    
  
“Sorry, I’m late!” Honoka exclaimed, bounding forward. She headed straight for Umi, cupping her face in her hands and kissed her hard. Umi let out a squeak of surprise and grabbed Honoka’s arms to steady herself but she didn’t push Honoka away.    
  
Kotori raised  an eyebrow at the two of them, confused by Honoka’s behavior. Seeing Eli coming out of Honoka’s house she glanced at her questioningly, receiving a shrug in response.    
  
“W-What was that for?” Umi stuttered, her face red when Honoka pulled away.    
  
Honoka shrugged her shoulders. “I may as well kiss you while I can. We might not have the chance to anymore after next week. Let’s go to practice!”   
  
“Hono-” Umi trailed off as Honoka began to walk ahead of them, her head lowered. She turned to Eli. “What’s going on?”   
  
“Yukiho got her invitation.” Eli explained sheepishly. “Honoka didn’t so she thinks she didn’t get into the academy.”   
  
“Wouldn’t she have gotten a rejection letter if she didn’t get into the academy though?” Kotori asked logically. “They never just leave people without an answer. It’s the same as it is with other colleges and universities.”   
  
Eli’s face fell. She smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand. “Why didn’t I think of that? I have to go!” She hurried ahead, calling out for Honoka to wait.    
  
Kotori looked at Umi, noticing she seemed to be deep in thought. “Don’t worry, Umi-chan.” She hooked her arm through Umi’s and picked up her bag for her. “She’s going to get in, I just know she will.”   
  
Umi gave a small smile in response but she couldn’t keep herself from thinking about what would happen if Honoka  _ didn’t _ get into the academy. 

 

\---

 

"Take a break." Umi ordered as she watched Honoka walk away from everyone else on the school rooftop. They were lucky Honoka still had the key for the school thanks to her being the student council president.    
  
"I’ve gotta take this, one sec." Eli announced before she moved towards the door, opening it as she answered her ringing phone. The door closed behind her before anyone could hear what she was talking about and who she was talking to.    
  
Umi looked on at Honoka who was staring out through the fence on the roof. She could hardly imagine what being in the academy would be like if Honoka didn't attend. It just wouldn't feel right. She hadn't had a chance to tell her what Kotori said about the rejection letter she should have received and she didn’t think that Eli had either. She took a deep breath, deciding now was as good a time as any. "Honoka, I..."   
  
"Kousaka Honoka. I finally found you." Everyone turned around quickly at the unfamiliar voice interrupting Umi, their eyes widening in shock at who it was. Even Honoka recognized the person immediately. She had been listening to his radio station almost her entire life. Professor Oak stood at the door, breathing slightly heavier than usual. Eli and Arisa were in front of him acting as a guide. "You had to pick the place with the most stairs, didn't you?"   
  
"I-um-well...hi?" The other girls could hardly believe it. It was the first time Honoka had ever been speechless.    
  
"You were...looking for me?" Honoka asked sheepishly, running her hand through her hair as she took a step closer to the man. She had no idea why the Pokemon Professor would want to talk to her.   
  
"I am, Kousaka-san." Oak answered honestly as he finally got his breath back. He supposed he didn't have the stamina he once did in his youth. "You were the only student to answer my question."   
  
Honoka frowned in confusion at the professor's statement, but also at the brown sweet bag in his hands. It was one of the ones from her mother's shop. He must have gone there first. "Your question?"   
  
"That's right." The professor smiled. "I had a special question at the bottom of the test. 'How would you treat a pokemon given to you?’" The professor started explaining as he looked around the roof for a place to sit.   
  
"Okay?" Honoka could hardly believe what was going on. She was actually having a conversation with Professor Oak. It was like one of her dreams had come true.   
  
"You were the only one who put the correct answer." The professor announced happily. His expression quickly changed to confusion when the ten girls stared at him in shock "I thought you would be happier."   
  
They could hardly believe it. Honoka was the only person out of the thousands and thousands of students who took the test to get the question right. If professor Oak wasn't the one saying it, even Honoka would have had a hard time believing it.   
  
"Well, anyway." The professor smiled before walking slowly over to Honoka, his hand reaching into his bag. "It would be an honor if you would come and study at our academy, Kousaka-san."   
  
Honoka froze as she watched the professor pull out the same kind of envelope that Yukiho got in the mail. "I...um...thank you!"    
  
The professor smiled at the idol's happiness. He had been told by Eli that she was starting to think that she hadn't been accepted because there was no letter. But the smile on her face was worth the wait.   
  
"I'm expecting great things from you, Kousaka-san." Honoka could only nod repetitively as the professor walked back towards the door, slipping the sweet bag back in his pocket. "Have a nice day."   
  
"I said not to wo-" Umi started to talk, but before she had a chance to finish speaking Honoka had leapt onto her, wrapping her arms tightly around the blushing idol.   
  
"We get to stay together!" Honoka cried out in happiness.    
  
Despite it being embarrassing for her, Umi smiled softly and returned the embrace. She had never seen Honoka so happy before. Honoka hopped off Umi, returning to the spot she was practicing at earlier. "Let's get back to practicing!"   
  
\----

 

Honoka bit down nervously on her lip as she slipped the thin piece of white paper with her name on through the hole in the glass cube. She could see so many pieces of paper inside the cube, all with name of people she could be roomed up with. She couldn't bare the thought of not being with any of her friends for the nights of the three years she was going to spend at the school. She knew she was very outgoing and could probably make more friends quickly, but she didn't want to. She wanted to spend more time with her friends, but mainly more time with Umi.   
  
"Are you okay, Honoka?” Umi inquired as her girlfriend leaned against her arm. The action still made her blush despite how long she had been dating her. She didn't mind it as much as she used to, but she wished Honoka wouldn’t be so obvious in front of everyone else.   
  
"I'm back...hi Honoka-chan." Kotori spoke happily as she returned to her seat. She was glad to see that Honoka had joined them. "Oh who do you want to be roomed with?"   
  
Honoka smiled before wrapping her arms around the already blushing Umi, making her face turn even redder. "Umi-chan, of course." Honoka answered with a giggle as she looked at Umi's embarrassed face. She had always loved embarrassing, Umi even before they started dating.   
  
"Urgh."    
  
Honoka frowned in confusion as she turned to her left. A blonde girl and a girl with blue hair were walking past. It seemed that the former was the person who’d made the comment.   
  
Mari scowled at Umi. She had hoped that going to this school was what Aqours needed to get out from Muse's shadow, but now they were there. Umi diverted her eyes as she realised Mari was looking towards her. "Hey Kanan..."   
  
Kanan sighed softly. "Leave it, Mari..."   
  
"Isn't that the idiot you're always compared to?" Mari inquired as she looked towards her companion with pride. Honoka started to get up, ready to jump in and stand up for Umi, but she stopped when something soft grasped onto her hand, pulling her back down. Umi sat beside her, shaking her head with her hand on Honoka's. She didn't want Honoka to get in trouble. “What was it…? Kawa? Ike? OH wait...Umi, right? Who cares anyway? It’s not like she’s important.”   
  
Honoka sucked in a breath through her teeth and tried to get up again only to feel a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down. She looked to Kotori in disbelief. “Kotori-chan, come on…”   
  
“Umi-chan wouldn’t want you to get into a fight.” Kotori said firmly, keeping her hand on Honoka’s shoulder. She looked like she wanted to get up and do just that herself though. “Just leave it.”   
  
"How did she even get an invitation?” Mari continued, causing Honoka to grit her teeth in annoyance. She really wanted to say something. “I guess anyone can get in if she did."   
  
"Hey!"    
  
Mari flinched at the sudden loud voice. She turned around quickly to see two bright blue eyes staring at her, anger burning in them.    
  
"That's my friend you're insulting. Got something to say, say it to me!" Eli yelled, her loud voice attracting the attention of everyone else in the room. She refused to let someone talk down to one of her friends like they were nothing more than garbage. If Mari wanted to get to Umi, she’d have to get through her first.   
  
Mari scoffed before turning back towards Kanan. "Whatever." She walked away and Kanan trudged off behind her with a sheepish shrug. She didn't know why Mari was acting so much like a bully, but she didn't like that version of her friend.   
  
Eli watched as the two girls walked away, still angry at how they were treating Umi.    
  
"Thank you, Eli." Umi spoke softly. It was her first day and she had already made enemies. She could feel the rest of the day was going to be bad.   
  
"You don't need to thank me, Umi." Eli replied as she sat down, letting out an annoyed sigh. It wasn't directed towards Umi, but more towards those two girls. They didn't even know them, so why would they start insulting Umi like that? People like that made her feel sick. "I would do it again in a heartbeat."   
  
"Do you know who they were, Eli-chan?" Kotori added as she took a drink of her water. She had never seen them before but the blonde one said that the other one was always compared to Umi.   
  
"Yeah. They're two singers from Aqours." Eli answered as she looked at Honoka who was scanning the room like she was searching for someone.   
  
"Where's Nozomi-chan?" Honoka inquired as shs returned to leaning against Umi, but thanks to Eli being there too she didn't blush. She knew Eli would protect them if anyone else started to insult them. "Are you not waiting for her?"   
  
"No. She said she was going to be a day late so I was waiting for Arisa."    
  
Honoka nodded slowly. It made sense that she would wait for Arisa, they were closer than most sisters were. "She shouldn't be taking this long though..."   
  
...   
  
"Can I help you?" Arisa questioned as she looked up at Mari, shaking a little. She could clearly see that Mari was angry at her but she didn't know why. She didn't even know who she was, but the older girl was obviously angry at her for something.   
  
"You're the sister of that Muse girl. Yes?" Mari questioned aggressively, making Arisa step back instinctively. She knew Eli? So why was she so angry about it. She let out a startled squeak when Mari tried to grab her. "I can get some..."   
  
"Hey!" Mari flinched as she felt her entire body begin to violently move away from Arisa before being thrown back against the stone wall. Nico stood with her hand grasped tightly onto Mari's collar with the usual angry look she had. "Just that the fuck do you think you're doing?"   
  
"Mari!" Kanan yelled as she rushed over to her in an attempt to help. She’d been too busy looking for Dia to really pay attention to what Mari was doing. Nico lifted the blonde off the wall before swinging her leg to the side, sweeping the charging Kanan off her feet.   
  
"Listen closely, Maaaarrri." Nico commanded as she pushed the blonde back against the wall for the second time, her foot on Kanan's back to stop her getting up. "You go anywhere near Arisa or Umi again and I'll wring your scrawny little neck. Got it?!"    
  
Mari could only nod quickly as fear finally set in. For a girl so small, Nico could almost make anyone scared of her.    
  
Nico scoffed as she threw Mari to the ground, taking Arisa by the hand. "Let's get out of here, Arisa. I'm sick of the sight of trash anyway."   
  
"O-okay." Arisa looked on in confusion as Nico guided her past Mari and Kanan, heading towards the main hall where everyone else decided to meet up. Arisa still couldn't understand why they were both so angry at her and her sister. She didn't do anything to them and she was guessing Eli didn't either.   
  


\---

 

"Pokeballs?" Rin questioned, bouncing around Hanayo as she sat on her bedroom floor packing for the new school. She couldn't believe she was going to the heartfire academy, the same place Professor Oak was teaching. She could barely contain her excitement, what made it even sweeter was that all her friends were going too. "Potions?"   
  
"Check and check." Hanayo announced proudly as she wiped the sweat from her brow. She had everything packed. Ready for the next day where she would be starting the next chapter of her life, and she was determined to get there on her own.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, Kayo-chin?" Rin questioned as she hugged the usually shy girl. Normally she would shy away from any challenge, but this was one of the rare times Rin had ever seen her be so bold and brave with the only other time being when she joined Muse.   
  
Hanayo took a deep breath before smiling towards her energetic friend. "Thank you, Rin. But I can't keep relying on you, Eli, Honoka and everyone else for the rest of my life."   
  
Rin nodded confidently. "Yeah. Then I'll be waiting for you with everyone else in the entrance hall." Rin stated as she turned away. She knew joining Muse with Hanayo would make her best friend braver. "Call me if anything happens, and I'll be over in a flash."   
  
"I will. I promise." Hanayo said with a soft smile, waving as she watched Rin walk out her bedroom heading back home. She knew going to the school on her own would be hard on her both physically and mentally. But she had to do this for herself. She stood up from the floor, moving her backpack to the corner of the room with her other bag containing her rice cooker before turning her light off.    
  
She wondered what type of Pokemon she would meet when she attends the new school. Maybe she would even meet more legendary pokemon other than Arisa's Mew and Eli's Mewtwo. She shuffled into her bed, drawing the sheets over her with her eyes growing heavy as soon as her head hit her pillow.   
  
\---   
  
Hanayo walked slowly along the busy streets, following the map on her phone to the school. She couldn't believe she was finally doing something on her own, standing on her own two feet. Maybe she could even do more without Rin or anyone else constantly helping her.   
  
Hanayo jumped suddenly as she bumped against someone walking quickly past her, turning quickly towards them. "I'm sorry!" Hanayo stated quickly, bowing towards the person. To her surprise, the person she bumped into just scoffed at her and continued on their way. It was then that realisation suddenly set in. She wasn't home anymore. Everyone acted completely different than the people back home, most of them only caring about themselves rather than anyone else. It made her feel alone.   
  
Hanayo's eyes shot open as she suddenly lost her balance somehow, slamming against the cobblestone ground of a back alley. Still in pain from the fall, she slowly held her arm. Her arm had started bleeding from the fall, dripping onto the floor in front of some black shoes.   
  
Hanayo looked up in horror at three grunts standing before her, cracking their knuckles. "Thanks for dropping in like this, doll. See what I did there?"   
  
"Nice one."    
  
"Way'd a go, dude."   
  
The two other grunts paused at once, patting the first grunt on the back. Hanayo, almost frozen in fear could only barely start scrambling backwards along the ground, using the heels of her feet as leverage to push herself. She felt like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. Why? Why was this happening to her? She was finally about to prove to everyone that she could take care of herself.   
  
"Listen little lady, just give us all ya' stuff. Ya' hear me?" The first grunt continued to order as Hanayo tried to back away, her back hitting  a wall. She was trapped. The only way out was through them. "We can do this the easy way or hard way, bro. You feel me?" The grunt questioned as he pulls out three pokeballs, releasing three Zubats by his side.   
  
Hanayo could only look on in fear, unable to move any part of her body. What could someone as weak as her do? They had Pokemon with them. She hadn't ever owned a pokemon nevermind battle with one. All she could do is surrender and let them do whatever they wanted to her.   
  
"Sparky! Thunderbolt!" Hanayo's eyes shot open as she heard another voice. She looked on, frozen in shock as a strange Pikachu leapt over the men, sending a bolt of thunder striking down on the Zubats, wiping them out with one hit.   
  
"What the..." The first grunt turned around as Hanayo dropped to the ground, covering her eyes with her shaky hands. She just wanted to go home. She knew she shouldn't of even considered going by herself. She knew she was the weakest link in Muse, and what was happening now proved it.   
  
Hanayo’s tears stopped as felt something land on her shoulder before hearing painful grunts from the men, making her look through her fingers. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she saw. The strange Pikachu rested on her shoulder with a smile on it's face. Her eyes darted quickly to in front of her at the sound of something hitting the ground. A man likely a year younger than Eli stood between her and the three grunts with one of them on the floor already.   
  
The first grunt tried to punch the black haired stranger while Hanayo slowly lowered her hands. The stranger dodged the hit easily, grabbing the first grunt's arm as it went past, kicking his legs out from under him so he crashed into the floor.    
  
He spun around quickly towards the one last grunt, kicking him to the ground before reaching to the back of his belt. Hanayo's eyes widened in horror as he pulled out a pistol, pointing it towards the grunt's head. "No. Don't shoot him!" Hanayo pleaded to the stranger, her voice sounding a little squeakier because she had been crying.   
  
The man turned towards her for a second in confusion before turning back. Why didn't she want them to pay for what they did to her? He sighed, pulling the trigger. Hayayo furrowed her brow as water sprayed out from the pistol, soaking the grunt. "Get the hell out of here before I use my real gun."   
  
Hanayo watched in relief as the grunts quickly scampered away from the back alley with their tails between their legs. The man guessed they wouldn't be mugging anyone else for quite some time.   
  
"Are you okay?" Hanayo flinched at the question, instinctively pushing herself back against the wall. Who could blame her, she had been through something not a lot of people ever go through. He turned to his Pikachu and sighed. He understood why she was being silent. "What's your name?"   
  
"Ha-Hanayo..." Hanayo spoke softly as she looked the stranger in his forest green eyes, her hands still trembling. "Hanayo...Koizumi."   
  
The stranger smiled as he joined her on the floor, crossing his legs. "Awesome. I'm Raven. Raven Evergreen and this is my best friend Sparky." Hanayo smiled weakly back at Raven. She didn't understand why, but he reminded her of Eli and how she would always find a way to help everyone in Muse.    
  
Raven frowned in confusion towards Hanayo's bags with one of them sticking out. "Hanayo. You are going to Heartfire accademy, not some kind of rice cooking contest?" Hanayo tilted her head at his question, finally realising what he was talking about when she looked towards her rice cooker.   
  
"No. I mean yes! I mean no! I mean..." Hanayo whimpered as she stopped talking. She wished she could just find everyone else and forget about what happened. "Yes. I'm starting the Heartfire academy today."   
  
"Starting. Cool, so am I." Raven announced happily as he hopped to his feet, holding his hand out towards her. "Wanna walk together?" Hanayo stared blankly towards Raven. She couldn't even imagine what the men were going to do to her if he didn't come along.   
  
"Yes please." Hanayo answered sheepishly, taking Raven's hand. She didn't like having to make someone she had only met walk her to the school, but she had no idea how dangerous it was without a pokemon.   
  
Hanayo stood up off the floor with Raven's help, reaching down to pick her bags. "Agh!" Hanayo winced in pain as she lifted her rice cooker, releasing it from her grip. Raven quickly caught the bag before it hit the floor, looking towards her arm.   
  
"How much does it hurt?"   
  
"About a 7 out of 10." Hanayo smiled despite the pain as she watched Raven's Pikachu creep slowly down her raised arm, starting to gently lick the cut with a worried expression on it's face. Hanayo expression changed to a more serious one as her eyes ran down the Pikachu to it's tail. It was made of metal, and shorter than most Pikachu. "What...happened to him?"   
  
Raven smiled faded as he grabbed the other bags, remembering what happened to Sparky. "It's a long story. But the quick version is that he was tested on by a group of people know as Team Pulse."   
  
Hanayo was horrified by the news. Why would people do something so evil to such an adorable pokemon. "Why would they do that?!"    
  
Raven stopped at the end of the back alley, turning back towards Hanayo.    
  
"Are you meeting your friends at the school?" Hanayo didn't fail to notice how Raven changed the subject, though she decided it would be best not to push it. He was helping her without asking for anything in return. She looked at him as they walked, amazed by how fit he actually was. He was carrying almost all her bags in one hand with the other one containing the rice cooker slung over his shoulder.   
  
Hanayo's eyes widened in shock as she lost her balance, falling forward. Raven couldn't do anything to stop it this time, his hands were full of her bags. Sparky leapt off the falling Hanayo, turning quickly around and standing on it's two back feet. Raven could tell what it was going to do and got ready for it to end badly.   
  
Sparky stretched it's stubby hands forward, ready for the falling Hanayo. With a loud thud, Hanayo slammed into the ground squashing Sparky in between her and the floor. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no." Hanayo started panicking quickly, scrambling off Sparky as quickly as she could. What had she done?! She couldn’t believe she had just hurt Raven's Pikachu. He must think she's a monster.   
  
"What did you think was going to happen, Sparky?" Raven questioned at the Pikachu, waiting for a moment before it hopped to it's feet once more like nothing happened.   
  
"I'm sorry." Hanayo exclaimed frantically, rushing over to Sparky. "I'm sorry."    
  
Raven smiled, watching Hanayo looked all over Sparky's body for any injury. It was adorable how much she actually cared despite only just meeting them.   
  
"It's okay, Hanayo. But we should get going to the school before starts."    
  
Hanayo jumped as she remembered where she was going. They wasted a lot of time, so they're going to have to hurry. At least she didn't need to worry about any more thugs trying thanks to Raven being with her. She really hoped they could be friends.

 

\---

 

“So what happened?” Officer Jenny inquired as she walked onto the crime scene, lifting the yellow and black tape up over herself. She was just about to end her shift when she got a call about shots being fired.  
  


“Two John Does with every bit of anything to give them an identity wiped and scrubbed.” The first police officer, a lieutenant with long black hair tied up in a ponytail behind her answered. Her dark green eyes looking down at the covered up bodies.  
  


Officer Jenny crouched down, looking at the wall behind her. It was covered in blood, more than likely the blood of the two victims. “How long ago did the two victims die?” She inquired, lifting the blood soaked sheet off one of the bodies. The shots were clean, in the centre of their heads. Whoever the killer was, they weren’t a novice. A professional.  
  


“About an hour ago. Also I wouldn’t be so sure about the men being victims, Ma’am.” The lieutenant answered honestly, making Officer Jenny look towards her with frowned brows.  
  


“What do you mean, Rei?” Officer Jenny questioned as she covered the dead man back up with the sheet. The Captain was already claiming ownership of the two kills, saying that he stopped a terrorist attack. But that was a lie. The captain couldn’t shoot someone if they held the gun up to their own head and allowed him to pull the trigger. He had sent them to search the crime scene for the real shooter. “The Captain says that it's a simple shooting.”  
  


“The Captain also says that Halloween is the devil's birthday.”  
  


“...Fair enough. Continue.”  
  


“The two men had sniper rifles of their own, Military grade stuff to boot.” The lieutenant started to explain, putting her hands into new plastic gloves so she can pick up one of the sniper rifles. She walked over to the edge, aiming the rifle as the men would of. “Notice the blood splatter on the wall behind me. It says that the two men were focusing on the same spot, like lets say the same target as someone they were going to set up.”  
  


Officer Jenny stood up quickly, looking down at where Rei was looking. She was right. The best position to hit someone on the street below would of been at the construction sight. “Anything else?”  
  


“Well beside the fact that there are no bullet shells from either of the two rifles on this roof, it looks like they were taken by surprise by their target shooting them.” Officer Jenny could barely believe Rei was still a Lieutenant. With the level of work she had put into this, it wouldn’t be a surprise if she mistook her for a detective. “We also found a perfect condition silencer for a heavy sniper rifle on the top floor of the construction sight with two bullets on street level away from where anyone else would be.”  
  


Officer Jenny’s eyes widened in realisation as she figured out what happened. What Rei was suggesting. “The third sniper shot without the silencer on purpose. They were scaring away the target. They saved them from the two snipers up here.” Officer Jenny clenched her fist as she started thinking about how the Captain was stealing the credit for the save from someone else. She really hated him. She smiled, turning her attention back to Rei. “Nicely done, Lieutenant Ayasa. How are your family anyway?”  
  


“They’re good. Eli and Arisa are starting a new school with all their friends, and Derek is still being a good husband.” Rei answered honestly, moving over to the wall with Officer Jenny. She hadn’t really given her family much thought since she found out a member of her family were still alive years after she thought they died.  


“What about your son? I can’t imagine what it’s like finding out the son you thought died when he was a baby came back 17 years later.” Officer Jenny didn’t miss Rei’s eyes look down for a moment before turning to her. Rei knew why too. She missed growing up with her son, what Eli and Arisa would of been like if they had a brother with them.  
  


“Yeah. He’s going to the school too, so it’ll be interesting to see how well he gets along with Eli and Arisa.” Rei closed her eyes after answering. She didn’t know everything from her son’s past, just that it was hell for him. A small smile tugged at her lips as a thought crossed her mind. At least her entire family were together once again.

  
  


TBC   



	2. Chapter 2

Hanayo sighed heavily. She was walking around the outside of the huge school after giving her bags to the staff at the school. She nodded her head confidently, knowing her bags were going to be waiting for her inside of her room when she’s eventually assigned one. She’d been assured of that much by one of the professors.  
  
Hanayo glanced up to her shoulder, the feeling of Raven’s Pikachu still lingering on it. Once they’d gotten onto the school grounds, Raven said he had to go meet someone. She guessed it was one of his friends. She thought back to the people who’d almost mugged her, feeling her hands still shaking a little. She had never heard of Team Skull before then, and she hoped she would never see them again. She hated the idea of people who would steal and hurt Pokemon.  
  
Hanayo froze as she felt something move past her. She caught a flash of blonde hair before the person turned to the side to avoid hitting her only to fall to the ground with a painful sounding thump. Her eyes widened in excitement as she realised who it was. Mari from Aqours lay on the ground, hissing at pain on her knee.   
  
A large goofy smile spread across Hanayo’s face as she looked towards the blonde idol. She couldn’t believe she was standing in front of one of her favourite members of Aqours. It was like a dream come true.  
  
Mari flinched in surprise as a small hand appeared next to her.   
  
“Are you okay?”   
  
Mari frowned at the voice. It was familiar but it wasn’t one of Aqours.  
  
“Yes. All good…” Mari announced happily, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. She stopped suddenly as she recognised who was helping her up. It was another member of Muse, as if she didn’t feel guilty enough about Umi already.  
  
“Um...Can I have your autograph?!”   
  
Mari eyes widened at Hanayo’s sudden question. That was the last thing she’d expected the Muse idol to say to her. She thought for sure that Hanayo was going to yell at her because of what she’d said about her friend.  
  
A smile tugged at Mari’s lips as she pushed the worried thoughts to the back of her mind. She turned to Hanayo. “Okay. But I don’t have any paper or a pen, so…”  
  
“It’s okay. I have some in my bag...which the school...now has.” Hanayo let out a long sigh, looking down at the floor for a second before she looked back at Mari with a fake smile. “Oh well. That’s a shame. Bye Mari-san…”  
  
“Hold on.”   
  
Hanayo frowned, watching in confusion as Mari scanned the area around her. The blonde girl’s  eyes stopped on a girl sitting on a bench nearby, nibbling on a small ball of takoyaki from the nearby food stall.   
  
Mari assumed the food stalls were there for the new students, but she couldn’t help but shake a strange feeling about them. They were all placed in strange locations, all within earshot of one another as well as each one being able to see at least one other.  
  
Mari shook her head, pushing the strange conspiracy thoughts out of her head. She guessed she had spent too much time with Yoshiko. She walked quickly over to the girl, stopping short with a smile on her face. “Hello! Would you take a picture of me and my friend?”  
  
The girl looked around sheepishly before she realised the blonde was talking to her. She swallowed quickly, eating the takoyaki she already had in her mouth. “Okay.”  
  
“Yay!” Mari cheered, turning to the waiting Hanayo. She gestured for the shy girl to come over. Hanay reminded her a little of Ruby, she mused as Hanayo approached slowly, her phone in her hand.   
  
Hanayo had always been nervous about handing strangers her property, but it was a new school and a new her. She was going to be more confident. She was determined to be.  
  
Hanayo forced a smile to her face, reluctantly handing the stranger her phone. She let out a sigh as dumb thoughts flooded her mind. What if the stranger ran away with it? What if they find weird images on it even though she know there isn’t any? What if she sends a mean message to someone or deleted stuff?  
  
“Ready?” Mari inquired, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl’s shoulder.    
  
Hanayo nodded as she smile. The stranger captured two or more images of the pair before she returned the phone.  
  
Hanayo let out a sigh of relief when she was given her phone, happy that it was back in her possession. She didn't know why she suddenly hated the idea of handing her belongings to strangers, she normally never had a problem with it. Hanayo’s smile faded as she realised why, her thoughts turning back to when she was in that alley with Team Skull. She didn’t realise she was effected for much by it. She felt completely powerless in that moment, like she was nothing.  
  
Mari turned to her side, frowning in confusion as she noticed the change in Hanayo. She had heard that Hanayo was always happy and cheerful, but was also really shy. She’d never heard about her being sad.  
  
“Are you okay?”  Mari inquired, leaning in closed to the distracted idol. “You look like you need... a hug!”  
  
Hanayo jumped as she felt herself suddenly get squeezed tightly by the blonde, looking around sheepishly at all the other students staring at them. She felt her face flush with embarrassment.  
  
“I’m fine. Please let go.” Mari chuckled to herself at Hanayo’s plead as she released the Muse idol from her vice like grip.  
  
Hanayo let out a long sigh as she looked down. She wasn’t sure what to tell the Aqours  member about what had happened. Her attention was quickly caught by a small but deep cut just below Mari’s knee. She must have cut herself on something sharp when she fell to the floor. Even though it was small, Hanayo could see a few beads of blood trailing down from the cut, almost reaching the middle of Mari’s leg by the time she noticed.  
  
Mari frowned at Hanayo in confusion, following her gaze down to where Hanayo was looking.   
  
“Hmm. I'm bleeding.” Mari stated without a bit of care. She had taken worse than that tiny cut on her leg when she was a child. It would heal in no time.  
  
“What do you mean ‘Hmm’?! This is my fault! Let's go to the infirmary.”    
  
Mari flinched at Hanayo’s sudden outburst. She barely had any time to react before she she suddenly found herself being tugged along by the smaller idol. She frowned as she thought back on the day, mainly about Umi and how she’d handled the situation. She knew she was wrong, but she didn’t want the same thing that happened to the Aqours she’d formed with Kanan and Dia to happen to the new Aqours. She needed to find Umi and apologize, to Arisa too.  
  
She still couldn’t believe that she let herself become so...hateful. She started reminding herself of her father, someone she never wanted to be like  
  
\---  
  
Kanan walked quickly down the school corridor in panic, not sure what she was going to expect when she got to the infirmary. All she’d heard was that Mari was in the infirmary. Mari was her best friend, no, more than that. She didn’t know what she would do if anything happened to her. She wasn’t the only one worried, but everyone else was too busy to visit her so everyone else was going to visit later.  
  
Mari jumped as the door to the infirmary slammed open, nearly falling out the medical bed she was lying in. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack Kanan?!” She questioned sharply, her hand held against her chest. “My old bones can’t take the stress…”  
  
“Stop joking around, this is serious!” Kanan exclaimed, her body shaking. She thought something serious had happened to her best friend. When she’d heard about Mari suddenly ending up in the infirmary, she couldn’t help but let her mind go back to when Mari had hurt her leg before the old Aqours disbanded. Back when it was just her, Dia and Mari. She never wanted to see Mari look as defeated as she had when they had to quit Aqours again. Thanks to Chika, they all had a new chance to be the idols they were trying to be before.  
  
“Kanan…” A small smile tugged at Mari’s lips as she jumped up off the bed. She was right. She needed to get to work fixing things with Umi and the rest of Muse. “I was wrong.”  
  
“...what?!” Kanan spoke out of shock. She couldn’t believe Mari was actually admitting that she was wrong about something, what she was wrong about, Kanan had no idea. A gentle smile crept onto Kanan’s face as she looked at the blonde. She was glad to see that Mari had started growing up and acting more mature.  
  
“I should've handled Muse better than I did.” Mari explained sheepishly.    
  
Kanan hummed to herself as she realised what Mari was talking about, though she did wonder what brought this change on.    
  
Mari walked towards the window, looking out at the different pokemon, running and playing with one another. She clenched her hand, her breath shaky. “I just wanted to protect Chika’s dream of us  _ all _ being idols. I know I handled it wrong, but I was only trying to help!”  
  
Kanan took a step closer to the blonde who looked like she was on the verge of tears, holding her arms out wide like she and Mari use to do when they were kids. “Hug?”  
  
Mari sniffled, a tear running down her cheek as she started walking quickly towards her best friend.    
  
“Hug!” Mari answered as she got close to the dark blue haired girl, entering the arms of the person she cared about the most, her arms going around her tightly.  
  
Kanan’s smile grew when she closed the hug, the warmth from her best friend relaxing her. It was clear that Mari wanted to fix things between Umi and herself. When Mari does, Kanan knew that she was going to be right beside her friend throughout.  
  
\---  
  
Honoka walked slowly down the busy hallways of the school, glancing down at the scrap of paper in her hand with the classroom she was supposed to be in for homeroom. She had no idea what it was going to be like or who they had to teach them. She didn't even know if she was going to know anyone in her class. She didn't know what she would do if she was alone.    
  
She stopped in front of a large wooden door labeled with 'Class 3:02' across the dark wood. It was her classroom. She took  a deep breath, slapping herself gently in the face to get rid of her thoughts. She couldn't think like that. Even if she didn't know anyone in her homeroom class, she didn't care. She still had the two other classes and gym to meet with her friends. Besides that, she could always make new friends too.    
  
Honoka pushed open the wooden door, surprised by how stiff and heavy it actually was. Once inside, she looked around the room in awe, barely able believe how large and fancy the classroom was. Just half the was room was already twice as impressive and big as her old school. Even the tables looked like they were made out of Mahogany, or another expensive wood.   
  
She took a step inside,beaming with happiness when she immediately recognised two girls sitting in the middle of the class. Kotori and Umi both sat beside one another, talking about something she couldn't hear properly. Out of everyone she wanted to see, Umi and Kotori were the top and second.   
  
"Umi-chan!" Honoka yelled happily, forgetting to control her volume. Umi barely had a second to turn before Honoka was clinging to her, wrapping her arms tightly around the already blushing girl. Kotori smiled weakly, moving to the next seat over so Honoka could sit in between them. She was happy that Honoka and Umi were both in the same class as her, and she’d continue to show it but seeing Umi and Honoka so lovey dovey for the next three years was going to be hell. She hated herself for thinking like that but she couldn't help it.   
  
"Honoka. Please control yourself...people are staring."    
  
Honoka frowned in confusion, halting what she was doing and looked around. Almost everyone in the class was staring at them.   
  
Honoka smiled, turning her attention back to Umi. "Let them. I don't care as long as you're here."    
  
Umi sighed, looking around at everyone else getting back to their own business before class started. She was so shameful.   
  
Kotori turned away as her smile faded and Honoka took her seat. She know she should be happy for her two best friends, and she was in a way. But she also wished she was in Umi's place instead. Kotori glanced over to the far end of Honoka's desk. Her hand twitched as she watched Honoka's fingers interlocking with Umi's, a smile on both of their faces. She turned away quickly, looking at the desk with the pokemon book she’d brought from home. Her eyes widened as something warm covered Kotori's hand. She turned around quickly, flinching at someone smiling very close to her face. "Honoka-chan?."   
  
"You know." Honoka started saying as she moved away from Kotori, adjusting her hand in Kotori’s so that she was holding it the same was as she was Umi’s. "I couldn't do this without the two of you by my side. The next three years are going to be incredible." She muttered softly to herself, closing her eyes. She was happy, sitting in between her two best friends with all of the worry she was feeling outside the classroom gone completely.   
  
"Chika-chan! Stop running ahead and wait for Riko-chan."   
  
Honoka opened her eyes suddenly at the familiar names, turning quickly to the door.    
  
Kotori frowned in confusion as she looked at her best friend, noticing a wide smile tugging at Honoka's lips.    
  
Honoka stood up abruptly. She’d thought today couldn't get any better, but she was wrong. "I'll be right back."   
  
Umi flinched as she felt Honoka release her grip on her. She watched as the ginger haired idol scrambled over the table to get to the other side. She tumbled to the floor on the other side but almost immediately jumped back up, announcing she was okay.    
  
"I would have moved for you, Honoka." Kotori said as she looked around. She wasn’t surprised to see everyone staring at the three of them again. Even if she didn't want her to, Honoka could always get a room full of people's attention easily.   
  
Chika smiled, walking slowly into the room with You and Riko close behind. "I think we need to do more training, Riko-chan..."   
  
"You're Takami Chika, Sakurauchi Riko and Watanabe You, right?"    
  
Riko and You flinched at the excited voice, turning quickly around. Honoka stood beside them, her clothes messy from the fall.   
  
Chika rushed by her two friends, taking hold of Honoka's hands. "Kousaka Honoka knows who we are, Riko-chan, You-can..." Chika announced happily, the smile on her face growing as she noticed Kotori approaching Honoka. She couldn't believe it. Honoka was the reason she wanted to become an idol, and now she was meeting her in person. It had to be a dream.   
  
"Honoka-chan." Kotori whispered into Honoka’s ear. She glanced back towards Umi for a couple of seconds. Umi was sitting nervously in her chair, looking away in case anyone else tried making fun of her like Mari had. "They're from the same group as that girl from the Cafeteria who was bullying Umi-chan."   
  
Honoka nodded slowly, her bright smile fading as she remembered Umi's face while she was being insulted. Umi had looked like she was on the verge of tears. Honoka had always hated seeing anyone look like that, not just Umi, though it was more upsetting when it was someone she cared for so much as she cared about Umi.    
  
Chika smiled awkwardly as she immediately noticed Honoka's smile fade away, replaced by a serious expression Chika had never seen before on her favourite idol.     
  
"Do you plan to bully Umi-chan?"    
  
Chika froze at the question, not sure if Honoka was joking or not.   
  
Chika looked into Honoka's eyes and answered her question immediately. "Of course we wouldn't. You are all the reason I wanted to become an idol."    
  
Honoka smiled at the smaller girl's answer, though she could feel her face going red with embarrassment. She had never imagined that she would be able to motivate someone to become an idol, even if that was the intention of the concert with all school idols singing together. She’d never expected herself to be a reason why people would become idols.    
  
"But don't worry Umi-senpai." Umi flinched, spinning quickly around as Chika appeared beside her, her hands cupped together with Chika's without her knowledge. "I'll get to the bottom of this. So can we all still be friends?"   
  
"Um...okay." Umi answered softly as she wiggled her way out of Chika's grasp. She didn't really mind having her hand held, but she’d rather it was Honoka or Kotori doing the holding instead of a person she’d just met. "Let's be friends."   
  
"Awesome!" Honoka added with excitement as she skidded to a stop in front of her desk, ready to leap back over it. Kotori flinched as Honoka practically flew over her desk, tumbling over the one behind it, hitting the marble floor with a loud thud. "I should just walk. Hehehe."   
  
Kotori sighed, not too surprised by her best friends actions. She had known her since they were kids so she’d gotten used to it pretty quickly. It was actually Honoka’s carelessness that she loved about her the most.  
  
"Are you okay, Honoka-chan?" Kotori kneeled down beside the hunched over idol, gently rubbing her forehead as Umi watched on from her seat in concern. "We should all sit together, and stop Honoka-chan from hurting herself."   
  
"Yeah..."    
  
Everyone agreed at once, watching as Honoka bounced back up off the ground as if her jump hadn’t happened. "Yeah. Let's sit. Ow."  
  
Riko and You sighed, watching as Honoka waddled back to her chair with Kotori close behind. That was the person Chica looked up to so much. It seemed to just be an older version of Chica.   
  
"Now that everyone has calmed down and stopped jumping over tables...Kousaka-san. We can get started."    
  
Honoka flinched, turning quickly around at the sound of her name being called. Another one of the Pokemon professors, Professor Birch from Hoenn walked past her, heading toward the front of the class with a smile on his face.  
  
“Oh. My name is Professor Burch, and I know at least one of you in this class.” The Professor pointed over to the left at a large buff looking man with a strange white hat that could easily be mistaken as hair.   
  
Chika, Riko and You all took their seats in front of Honoka, Kotori and Umi, with Chika sitting in front of Honoka and You and Riko on either side.    
  
"I can't wait. This is going to be incredible." Chika 'whispered' to You and Riko, holding their hands.    
  
Umi looked towards Honoka who was secretly eating bread in class. It wasn't even ten minutes ago that Honoka was saying the exact same thing.   
  
Umi frowned, finally snatching the bread away from Honoka. "Not until dinner, Honoka..."   
  
"Sonada-san, please stop eating in class." Professor Birch said as he sat down at his desk. He was still trying to remember everyone's names. "Break won't be long. Don't worry."   
  
"But...I...uhh..." Umi looked around, in confusion before she sighed, resting her head against the table in defeat. "Yes sir."   
  
Umi frowned as Honoka learned slowly over to her, whispering into her ear. She was so close that Umi could smell Honoka's perfume radiating off her.    
  
"So can I have my bread back?" Honoka inquired as she flashed a smile at her girlfriend. She shuddered a little at the less than impressed expression she got back in return. “I’m gonna take that as a no, okay. Sorry to bother you, have a nice day.”   
  
Honoka turned to the front, her attention resting on Birch once more as he begun talking again. "So first is homeroom, with me for the next two hours." Birch sighed as the room filled with chatter.   
  
Honoka looked to her sides and in front of her. It looked like she wasn't the only one surprised by the announcement. Two hours for one lesson? That's ridiculous. What were they even supposed to learn in that time?   
  
"Now, now. Simmer down class. I know it's long but trust me, my third announcement will make it worth it."    
  
Honoka frowned at Birch's announcement. What could possibly make two hours in class worth it?  
  
"Now. After I'm done speaking would the following students go to the main hall." Birch stood up, writing a list of names on the board behind him. On the list were Chika, Riko and You as well as others she didn't know.   
  
"Good luck, guys!" Chika couldn't help but smile as she heard Honoka's voice whisper behind her. She still couldn’t stop thinking about Mari and why she was bullying Umi. She was normally one of the nicest people you could meet. She couldn’t believe that Mari was intentionally being mean for no reason. Maybe Umi said something? Or maybe it was someone else from Muse.  
  
“Agh!” Chika groned, thinking about it so much was starting to hurt her head. She just needed to ask Mari about it. At least she knew for sure that Mari would answer her honestly.  
  
You glanced toward Chika throughout the class, not sure if her friend was taking in anything the teacher was saying. Chika seemed far too busy thinking about Mari and what could've happened.  
  
\---  
  
Mari stood in line, one or two places away from the start, with Kanan just behind her. She didn’t know why she’d been called out with Kanan and Dia and sent into the main hall, just that it had something to do with the roommates. She couldn't stop thinking about Umi.  
  
She knew what she’d said had been mean and that she was being a jerk...no, a bully. But she’d thought she had to. It was all about survival. If they continued to stay in Muse’s shadow, they were going to be forgotten about. She knew how much Aqours meant to Chika and everyone else. Even she couldn’t bear to see the group end. She didn’t want Muse to end either, but there was no other way.  
  
“Hey, Kanan.”   
  
Kanan turned around, having been looking around to see if she recognized anyone. She was confused about the serious tone of Mari’s voice. Normally Mari was so cheerful and carefree. Everything with Muse must have been getting her down. “Thanks for trying to help when I got grabbed…”  
  
“You don’t need to thank me. I would do it again in a heartbea...what are you doing?!” Kanan flinched as she suddenly felt herself being wrapped in a warm, tight embrace.  
  
"Hug 2, the huggening.” Mari announced in happiness, squeezing the dark blue haired girl though it didn’t really bother her that much. Mari looked up towards her best friend’s blushing face, a smirk appearing on her own. “You didn’t mind when we were alone, in the infirmary.”  
  
“It’s not like that…” Kanan tried to argue, only guessing what the people behind her must have been thinking about her.  
  
“Next please.”  
  
Kanan flinched as she felt Mari release her vice like grip on her, her best friend only just realising that she was the next person in line. Talking with Kanan must have taken up more time than she’d realised.    
  
“I’m up.” Mari skipped happily over to the man behind the table with a small black box on it. It must have been the box with people's names in. Draw one and you will be roommates with them until you leave the academy. “Ohara Mari reporting for duty, sir!” Mari announced, bringing her hand to her forehead in an attempt to salute.  
  
“You’re getting a roommate Mari, not joining the army.” Kanan reminded with a sigh, earning a mischievous grin from the blonde idol. She couldn’t help smiling at her friend. At the very least it meant that she was starting to get back to her normal self.  
  
Kanan sighed, thinking about what Mari was so worried about. She did have a point. If they stayed behind Muse for too long they’ll end up fading into the background and being forgotten about. It won’t be for the exact same reason, but the same thing that happened to the old Aquors will happen again.  
  
She couldn’t handle going through something like that again, especially with everyone new in the group. She couldn’t even imagine how Chika or Ruby would take the group splitting up. They would be heartbroken. Mari had the right idea about doing something, but she’d gone a little too far and now she knew it.  
  
“Thank you.” Mari announced happily, about to open the small piece of paper with her roommate's name on it. She could barely contain her excitement. She was about to find out who she would be rooming with for the next 3 years maybe. She started to pull open the paper before she felt something grab her wrist. Kanan stood before with a less-than-happy expression. “Hello!”  
  
“Don’t ‘hello’ me. We said we would open them all together.” Kanan stated in irritation. She took the paper from Mari, much to the blonde’s dismay. “You can have it back when we all open it.” Kanan said firmly, placing the paper into her pocket before going forward herself to get her roommate.  
  
She had to admit that it was strange that they were doing it purely by chance, but she supposed that must of been the point. If everyone could choose, the people who came to the school on their own wouldn’t have anyone to room with. Doing it randomly made it fair.  
  
Mari stopped at the pillar they agreed to meet at, surprised that she was the first one there. Maybe she was lucky and her class were the first called to get roommates? She sighed, thinking about who she would like to have as a roommate. Maybe Dia would be her best bet. It would help keep her focused and she would always remind her if they had homework.  
  
\---  
  
“Damn it.” Dia muttered to herself as she checked her phone again. She still hadn’t gotten a reply from Ruby and she was starting to worry. Ruby had said she was going to meet up with Hanamaru before they all met up, to see what rooms they would be living in. Dia assumed that they would just find out their roommates by waiting to see whoever else arrived at their room.    
  
“Ruby!” Dia called out as she began walking, sliding her phone into her pocket. She didn’t care that she was being stared at by other people. Finding Ruby was the top priority.  
  
“Hey. Are you okay?” Dia frowned at the unfamiliar voice, turning around to find it’s source. A girl roughly the same age as her stood before her, a welcoming smile on her face. Dia paused before answering, looking the girl over. The red bow on the top of the girl’s head made her resemble a Torchic.  
  
“Move out of the way. I’m busy.” Dia replied sharply.    
  
The girl shook her head, following Dia as she walked away. “Busy with what? It looks like you’re looking for something or someone. If you tell me I can help…” The girl flinched as Dia stopped suddenly, turning around to face the stranger an irritated scowl on her face.  
  
“Okay, who are you and what do you want? I need to go.” Dia demanded in a rather hostile tone. She needed to find Ruby.  
  
The girl smiled, ignoring the tone from the slightly smaller girl. “I’m May, and I just wanted to help.” She answered honestly as she looked around, still wondering what or who Dia was looking for.  
  
Dia let out a sigh and turned around, guilt getting the better of her. “I’m sorry about the way I spoke to you. My little sister has went missing.”    
  
May nodded to the apology, thinking back to the conversation she’d just had with her boyfriend. He had been telling her that he had just found someone who looked really lost and even told her what she looked like. It was a long shot, but it might be the person the girl was looking for. “Maybe I can help. So um...what’s your name?”   
  
“Kurosawa Dia.”  
  
May’s thoughts shifted, her eyes lighting up at the mention of Dia’s name. “Whoa! That such a cool name!” She quickly shuck her head, thinking back to Dia’s sister. “Spitballing here, but is your sister short with red hair? Really shy?”  
  
Dia eyes widened at May’s question. It described Ruby almost perfectly. “Yes! That’s her. Where is she?”  
  
May smiled, relieved that she could help. Helping people and Pokemon was what she loved doing. “My boyfriend called me and said that he found her a while ago. He might still be with her. Come on, Dia-san...I-I mean Kurosawa-san.”  
  
Dia smiled as she started walking with May. “Dia’s fine. Thanks a lot, May. I’m really sorr...Ow!” She stopped talking as May spun around, flicking her in the forehead.  
  
“Enough apologizing. Anyone in your position would have been the same. I don’t have a sister but even I would act like that too so don’t worry.” May said softly, starting to walk again with a grin on her face. Even though May was a little eccentric, Dia was still thankful that May had spoken to her. Without her, it would have take much longer to find Ruby.  
  
\---  
  
“Brendan!” May yelled as she spotted her boyfriend standing at the base of a large tree, looking up at it in awe.    
  
Dia looked over the man, noticing his strange white hair. Maybe he bleached it.    
  
“I found the girl’s sister.” May announced happily, pulling at Brendan’s hair. Much to Dia’s surprise, the hair was actually a hat and he had normal brown hair under it.  
  
“Yo’.” Brendan turned to Dia and smiled, waving before his attention shifted back to a tree. “Is your sister a rock climber...or half cat?”  
  
Dia and May frowned at the same question, no sure what he could mean.    
  
“Umm...no. why?” Dia answered. She looked around for Ruby but she couldn’t find her.  
  
“Just asking because when she got startled she climbed the tree like a champ. I’m envious.”    
  
Dia flinched before she quickly looked up into the tree for Ruby. Her eyes widened as she finally spotted her at the top of the tree shaking with fear. She was too scared to climb back down  
  
“RUBY!” Dia yelled in panic, jumping onto the tree without a second thought. She couldn’t just leave her up there alone and scared. She tried to grab onto a branch, but her hand slipped making her fall back to the ground with a hard thud. It had just rained around half an hour ago so the tree was really slippery. She was amazed Ruby even got up their to begin with.  
  
“Are you okay?” Brendan questioned, helping Dia off the ground. Her eyes quickly fixed to dirt and mud on his clothes. “Oh, you noticed. Yeah, I’ve been trying to get up there too but no use.”  
  
“I can’t give up.” Dia stood up from the ground, immediately starting to climb the tree again. She did get a little further up that time, but she ended up slipped again, hitting the ground even harder than before.  
  
“Stop Dia. You’re gonna get hurt…” May started to say as she helped Dia off the floor. If Dia continued falling out of the tree she could have seriously hurt herself. She’d just become friends with her and she didn’t want anything to happen to her.  
  
“I don’t care about what happens to me, I’m helping Ruby!” Dia breathed heavily as her side starting to hurt, but she didn’t care. Ruby had always been there with her through high times and low. Dia wasn’t just going to leave her scared up a tree. She was about to climb the tree before her eyes fixed on something she could get help from, off to the side. A Machoke walked past her with two boxes in it’s hands. “One second. I’ll be right back Ruby!”  
  
Dia ran, no, sprinted to the Machoke and stood in front of it so it would stop. May and Brendan tried to listen to what she was saying to the Machoke but she was too far away. Their brows furrowed in confusion as Machoke put down the boxes, running to the tree before turning back to Dia. It bent it’s knees as it locked it’s strong hands together, ready to push Dia up.  
  
May’s eyes widened as she finally realised what Dia was about to do. “Dia, this is crazy!” She yelled as she turned to her. She watched as Dia tied her hair back. Dia didn’t reply, instead she started running towards the Machoke. The Machoke nodded as Dia jumped onto its hands, pushing her far up the tree so she landed on the same level as Ruby.  
  
“Onee-chan!” Ruby’s eyes widened in happiness as Dia landed in front of her. It was as if her wish for her sister’s help had come true.    
  
Dia smiled as she looked over Ruby, noticing she was surrounded by Caterpies and Weedles who were all worried about her. Ruby was even hugging one of the Caterpies. Without warning, Ruby wrapped her arms around her older sister, the Caterpie she was holding moving onto the branch behind her.    
  
“I was so scared.” Ruby wept into her older sister’s arms, feeling safe for the first time in a while.  
  
“It’s okay. I’m here now.” Dia spoke softly, running her hand through Ruby’s soft hair. She was just glad that she was able to get her sister and didn’t miss the branch. “But you’re not gonna like this part.”  
  
Ruby frowned in confusion at her sister’s comment. “What do you…”    
  
Dia took a deep breath as Ruby started to question her. She leaned backwards, holding Ruby so she went with her. Ruby’s eyes widened in horror as they began to fall, screaming as they fell from the top of the tree.    
  
May and Brendan’s eyes widened in horror as they spotted the two girls falling, their worst fear coming true. A drop from the top of the large tree was like falling from the roof of a building. They would be lucky if they were only seriously injured.  
  
Brendan was about to move in the way, willing to let them fall onto him so it would hurt less. He flinched as the Machoke from before jumped towards them, catching them with ease before landing safely on the ground.  
  
Dia opened her eyes, the plan she’d set up with the Machoke had gone perfectly to plan. She knew she couldn’t climb back down safely with a terrified Ruby, but if they fell and they were caught it would be fine.    
  
“Thank you, Machoke.” Dia smiled as she looked up to the Pokemon. The Machoke nodded, placing the two girls on the floor before going back to its job. Dia chuckled to herself as she noticed Ruby still clinging to her. “You can let go now, Ruby.” She let out a sigh as Ruby didn’t reply, instead just shaking her head. “Okay. We can stay like this for a while.”  
  
\---  
  
Honoka plonked down on her chair before looking forward, frowning at Chika’s large grin directed at her.    
  
“Hi Chika-chan. What’s up?” Honoka questioned before Umi and Kotori sat down next to her, both in the same seats they were in at the beginning of the day.  
  
Professor Birch said that they had one more surprise for the students of the school, but no matter how hard she thought about it she couldn’t figure out what it could be.  
  
“Noooooothing…” Chika announced happily as You and Riko sighed. They agreed to keep the roommates a secret until they meet outside of their rooms later on, but it looked like Chika couldn’t keep a secret if she was the only person in a locked room.  
  
Honoka looked at her in confusion before placing her tired head onto the desk  
  
“What’s with the boxes?”  
  
Honoka frowned at the sounds of the other student’s questions, looking up to see a small black box on the edge of her table. “Whoa! When did that get there?” She questioned quickly, scanning the room. There were small black boxes on every table with a larger one on Professor Birches desk. Was professor burch a ninja?! “Ninja Birch?”  
  
“...Since we entered.” Umi answered, looking over the small card attached to every box around the room. ‘ _ Wait for Birch _ ’ Was the only thing written on it with a small pokeball drawn on the bottom. “Did you really only just notice it?” She watched her girlfriend almost drooling over what was inside the small box. “Don’t do it Hon…”  
  
“Too late!”  
  
Umi sighed as Honoka flung open the box, her eyes frowning in confusion at what was inside. A small piece of paper rested at the bottom of the small box with the number 11 on it. “Is that it?”  
  
Honoka sat up at the sound of footsteps, accidently knocking the opened box closer to Umi in panic with her elbow. She didn’t want the teachers to think she was lazy or unmotivated. “Sonoda-san, I did ask people to wait but I guess you didn’t see the card.” Umi frowned in confusion before her eyes rested on Honoka’s box, pushed closer to her by accident so it looked like hers.  
  
“But...I...It’s…”  
  
“Sorry professor.” Umi tuned to the side quickly at the sound of Kotori’s voice. She watched in surprise as Kotori stood up, pulling the box to her. “I was the one who opened it. I got too excited...”  
  
“It was I...I mean me who opened the box! My friends were trying to cover for me. Sorry!” Honoka announced, standing up with Kotori.  
  
The professor just looked at them in confusion, completely believing it to be Honoka who opened the box, but it didn’t really matter. The paper alone meant nothing.  
  
“So who...nevermind. Just please take your seats and pay more attention in the future.” The professor turned to the desk, unlocking the box before taking his seat with a smile on his face. He had been waiting for this moment since the school started.  
  
“Yes sir…”  
  
Honoka and Kotori replied at the same time, taking their seats with the other students sniggered. “Sorry Umi-chan. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble...again.”  
  
Umi sighed as she turned to her girlfriend. She couldn’t stay angry at her for long. “It’s fine. I’m mostly just curious about what is in the boxes.”  
  
Honoka nodded at her answer before turning her attention to the professor who was now joined by a Pokemon she had never seen before. She looked to Kotori and Umi who both had the same confused look she did. Whatever pokemon it was, it wasn’t from the first 151 pokemon in the pokedex. They were the only ones she would ever meet where she was from.  
  
“Alright class. This is my good friend, Zigzagoon.” Birch announced as the Zigzagoon jumped onto the front desk next to the large black box he unlocked earlier. “Pokemon have been around since the dawn of time. We train with them, we live with them and we grow with them. We become partners too, and soon...you will have your own partner.”  
  
Honoka’s eyes widened at the professor’s statement, sitting up straight at her desk. Were they really going to get a Pokemon? She knew the school did things differently than any other school, but she never expected to get a pokemon from them.  
  
“Guess they’re trying to pawn off shitty Pokemon to us.”  
  
“Probably.”  
  
Honoka shook her head as she heard others in the classroom start to talk about it. Even if she didn’t want to admit it, they were probably right. The pokemon were probably going to be the most common pokemon in the world, but she didn’t care. She was going to have her own pokemon like Eli and Arisa.  
  
“I get to go first.” Chika announced happily she hopped up off her desk, walking towards the professor's desk with a wide smile. “I wonder if my Growlithe will get along with this Pokemon.”  
  
“Takami-san. You were one of the students who said that you would prefer to bring your Pokemon from home.” Chika paused for a moment before smiling awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck. “It’s okay. Take your seat.”  
  
Chika nodded before returning to her desk as another student walked towards the front desk.  
  
Honoka watched in awe as students one after another received their Pokemon. Ponyta, Kangaskhan, Girafarig, and a bunch of Pokemon from different regions that she had never seen before.  
  
Even Kotori and Umi had received a Pokemon, but they decided to wait for Honoka to open them. Chika, You and Riko looked around with You and Riko holding onto the Pokeballs they received, doing the same thing as Kotori and Umi.  
  
A small smile tugged at Honoka’s lips as she looked at her old, and new friends. She knew they must of been excited to see what Pokemon the four of them got, but they were waiting for her. “11. Number 11.”  
  
Honoka leaped out of her chair at the number, holding her paper in the air. “Me! That’s me!” Honoka announced, excitement pouring out of the idol as she approached the professor’s desk.  
  
“So I just pick one?” Honoka’s question was answered quickly by the professor nodding slowly, his eyes closed. Honoka took a deep breath before grabbing one of the Pokeballs in the box. It felt warm.  
  
Honoka smiled again before returning to her desk. She couldn’t wait to find out her new partner was. Was it a fire type? Water? Grass? She had no idea, but she could barely contain her excitement. “Come on out…”  
  
“No!” Umi interrupted, her hand grabbing onto her girlfriend's soft wrists. “We agreed to wait until everyone is together.”  
  
Umi sighed as she loosened her grip, looking at the Pokeball in her hands. She had to admit that even she was overfilled with excitement, wanting to know so badly what Pokemon she was going to be with for the next three years, but they promised they would wait for everyone else.  
  
“What are you all still doing here? Class is over, so leave.” Professor Birch announced as he looked over at the small group of idols, packing his stuff away.  
  
Honoka walked out the door with Umi and Kotori close behind, waving goodbye to the Aqours members. She still had to choose which types she wanted to learn about, or electives as the academy called them. They could pick 2 of the many types and besides gym, those would be their other two classes which last 2 hours each. The thought of being with people she didn’t know was daunting.  
  
She looked down at her pokeball, holding it tightly in her hand. Type, species, stats, she didn’t care about anything like that. She was going to love the pokemon she got no matter what it was. It was a part of her family now, and there was nothing that was going to change that. She smiled, knowing her long trek to become a pokemon trainer had just begun.   
  
TBC

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Mari looked around the large main hall of the school, towards the seemingly unending mass of students moving through the doorway. She knew the school had a lot of students but she never expected it to be that many. It was far more than her old school.

She turned around towards Kanan, watching her talking with Dia and Ruby. She was too far away to hear what they were talking about but she could see them smiling and laughing.

Mari returned to watching the door, thinking of the best way to fix things with Muse. She looked at it and took in a deep breath, the moment she had been planning for now in front of her.

Umi walked slowly in with Honoka and Kotori close behind her, luckily with no sight of Eli near them. The last thing they needed was for Eli to start yelling again.

Mari span around at the sound of footsteps approaching, half expecting it to be Eli appearing like a ghost just to get revenge. She let out a sigh of relief as Kanan stopped next to her, a confused expression on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Kanan inquired skeptically, stopping next to her childhood friend.

“Nothing. I just thought you were the ghost of vengeance coming to drag me to hell.” Mari smiled as she looked at Kanan, even more confused than before.

“Riiight…” Kanan took a quick glance towards where Mari was looking before, noticing the reason why she was away from everyone else immediately. “If you go talk to them, I’m sure they’ll forgive you.”

Mari bit down on her bottom lip, not sure what she should do. She had already messed up so much and she didn’t want to anymore. Not for her but for Chika and everyone else. “What if I screw things up again?I’ll...”

“You won’t.” Kanan protested, resting the palm of her hand on Mari’s chest. “If you speak from your heart and explain yourself, It’ll all work out. Trust Chika’s judgment. If they were mean people, she wouldn’t look up to them so much.”

Mari smiled, turning back towards where Umi was standing. “That was REALLY cheesy.” Mari snickered to herself as she noticed Kanan’s annoyed expression. “But thanks…I needed that.”

A smile tugged at Kanan’s lips while she watched Mari walk away, heading towards Umi. She found it nice that Mari was starting to be so reliable and responsible.

Umi turned around at the sound of footsteps when Mari got close, an uneasy expression on her face. Something seemed different about the blonde. She didn’t seem hostile at all.

Honoka noticed her girlfriend looking away and followed her gaze, frowning in irritation as she spotted Mari. She wasn’t going to let what happened in the Cafeteria happen again.

“What do you…?”

“I’m sorry!” Mari stuttered, unintentionally interrupting Honoka. She bowed her head to the blue haired girl, her blonde hair falling to the sides of her head. “I’m sorry about everything I said, but I promise that it wasn’t personal.”

“What?” Umi, Honoka and Kotori questioned in perfect unison. They didn’t really know what was going on but they hoped it was over before Eli arrived. None of them wanted a scene. 

Mari let out an uncomfortable morn, not sure how to phrase what she wanted to say so she would get her point across. She needed to make sure she got it right so when Eli did arrive Honoka and the others would he able to explain what was happening calmly.

“The reason I was being mean was for my Idol group.” Mari began to explain, deciding that she should just be honest about everything.

“That’s Aqours, right?” Kotori inquired as Mari stood up.

“Yes.” Mari nodded with a shiver, only now just realising that the main hall was really cold. “I-I thought that if we stayed under the shadow of Muse for so long...our club would be forgotten about.”

Honoka glanced towards Umi for a moment as she thought about what Mari said. If it was the other way around and there was a chance that Muse were in Aqours shadow, maybe she would of done the same thing. Do anything to make sure they survived.

“Normally I wouldn’t do anything like that...but this isn’t for me. I don’t want Chikachi, Kanan’s and everyone else’s dreams to come crumbling down. I’m sorry.”

Kotori frowned as Umi took a step forward to Mari, a serious expression on her face. “I need you to make a promise, Mari.”

Mari nodded quickly at the statement. “Anything.”

“Promise me you won’t do anything like this again. If you can do that...we can be friends.” Umi held out her hand towards Mari with a small smile on her face.

“I promise.” Mari answered happily, pushing Umi hand back down to her side. 

Umi frowned in confusion as Mari smiled brightly at her. She was acting so happy but didn’t shake her hand.

“Hug!” Mari exclaimed loudly, getting the attention of students around her as she wrapped her arms tightly around Umi. She noticed Umi’s hair and for a brief moment forgot that she was hugging Umi, thinking it was Kanan instead.

\---

Rin waved frantically at the entrance of the main hall with Maki and Hanayo near her, getting the attention of Eli, Nozomi and Nico easily.

“Rin? Have you seen Honoka?” Eli questioned, stopping next to the younger girl. She still couldn’t get over the idea that she was a first year again. It was like she was starting school from the beginning once more.

“Nope, nya. We just got here ourselves.” Rin answered honestly, noticing Eli staring seriously at her phone. She didn’t know why but Eli didn’t look happy about whatever the message she was reading said, or maybe it was because of the person of who sent it.

“Attention everyone!”

Rin and everyone else turned, looking inside the main hall towards the stage. A man stood in the middle of it with red spiky hair and a blank expression on his face.

“You may not know me but my name is Lance. The entrance ceremony has been canceled.” Lance advised loudly. His announcement was followed by an uproar from the crowd of students in front of him. “ENOUGH! All of the information about this school will be sent to you at your rooms. Right now, go and check your Pokemon if you haven’t already. The is of the utmost importance.”

“Eli-chan!”

Eli smiled as Honoka suddenly appeared next to her with Kotori and Umi. She scowled quickly afterwards as Mari and Kanan stopped next to them too, all five of them just as confused about what was happening as Eli was. “What are they doing with you?”

“I said sorry and explained why. Honoka, Umi and Kotori forgave me.” Mari answered before Honoka could, moving past the ginger haired idol with Kanan close behind. “I’m sorry to you too Eli. I would apologise more, but I have to find Chika and the rest of Aqours.”

“...Fine.” Eli turned away from the younger idol, letting her walk past with Kanan. She didn’t trust her but it was clear that she had changed a little compared to when they’d first met.

“Now that everyone’s here. Let’s see what Pokemon…”

“Wait!”

Honoka paused what she was saying at the familiar voice yelling to her, turning to the source. Arisa and Yukio were running over to them, stopping next to them with heavy breaths. 

“Now we can see what Pokemon we got!” Arisa exclaimed excitedly. “Besides me and Onee-chan who brought our pokemon from home.”

\---

Chika smiled when she spotted You standing next to the lake, holding her Pokeball in her hand with the rest of Aqours next to her.

Dia waved before turning to Ruby, noticing her younger sister was standing still with her eyes fixed to the Pokeball given to her. Normally she would think it was normal, she was about to meet her first Pokemon but she was looking at it with a sad expression on her face.

“Is everything okay, Ruby?” Dia questioned, leaning closer to her sister. She hadn’t ever seen her sister act so upset before. 

“Yes...no. I’m not sure Onee-chan.” Ruby looked up to her sister, holding her Pokeball tightly in her hands. “I remember when our mother let us hold her Pokemon inside their Pokeballs. They felt so warm...but...I don’t feel anything when I hold mine.”

Hanamaru closed her eyes as she held onto her Pokeball. To her surprise, she could feel warmth coming from the inside of the Pokeball.

“Let’s see what Pokemon we got.” You suggested, turning back to everyone else. She had been wondering why her parents hasn't replied to any of her messages. She knew they left things on bad terms but she doubt they would just ignore her completely.

“Come on out!” The 9 girls yelled in unison, releasing their Pokemon by their sides.

You looked up in surprise as a Lapras turned it’s head toward her, a little further away than she wanted. “I got a lapras!”

The Lapras smiled as she noticed her trainer was happy, not hesitating for a moment to jump towards You.

You looked on in horror as a large shadow suddenly consumed her. A moment later she was on the floor with the lapras resting on You’s chest. “Oh god…”

“No!” 

Everyone flinched as Dia screamed, trying to lift up the lapras. Everyone looked towards Dia in confusion, You included. No one would have guessed that Dia cared so much about You.

“You’re safe.”

Everyone frowned as Dia left You, instead pulling out a Surskit. The Surskit made a cheerful cry as it rubbed it’s head against Dia.

Chika looked down at her Growlithe, running her hand gently down it’s back. She was glad that she decided to bring her growlithe along with her even if she would of gotten a new Pokemon. They had been together since they were children. “Good boy, Shiitake.”

Riko knelt down with a confused expression on her face at the round Pokemon by her side. She wasn’t familiar with the first 150 pokemon in the pokedex so she assumed it was from that section.

“What is it?” Riko questioned, holding her hand out towards the round Pokemon. She smiled as the Pokemon looked at her in confusion for a moment before putting it’s tiny hand into Riko’s larger one. 

“It’s a Jigglypuff, zura.” Hanamaru added with a smile, finding it funny an idol had gotten a Pokemon like that. “It’s funny that one of us got a singing pokemon...because we sing, zura.”

“Your turn Hanamaru-chan.” You added, sitting on the back of her Lapras with a large grin. She had loved the pokemon Lapras since she was a child. It reminded her of a sailor’s ship. She hissed, rubbing her stinging chest. The only bad thing about them was that they were heavy.

Hanamaru nodded, looking at her pokeball lying on the floor. “Oh. I forgot to press the button, zura.” She giggled to herself, picking the ball up. “Technology is so cool. Come on out!”

Hanamaru smiled happily, clapping her hands together as the brown teddy bear like pokemon looked up at her. “It’s a Teddiursa!” She yelled happily, catching everyone off guard while she wrapped her arms around Teddiursa tightly.

Everyone froze for a moment, watching Hanamaru in confusion. She didn’t say zura after her sentence. They weren’t sure but they felt like that was the first time she hadn’t said zura.

Yoshiko looked down in confusion as she felt something tugging at her skirt. A Cubone looked up at her in sadness, pointing with it’s free hand towards the bench behind them.

A lone bone rested against the back of the bench which was just too high for the Cubone to climb up itself.

Yoshiko nodded to the Cubone with a smile on her face, stepping away from the group for a moment as she grabbed the bone. She handed it gently to the Cubone before picking it up, returning her attention back to the group. 

Dia frowned as she noticed Mari and Kanan standing idly by, both still holding tightly onto their Pokeballs. 

They didn’t have to say it but both of them knew exactly what the other was thinking. Mari’s father got them both legendary Pokemon, something they were both worried about. They didn’t want to be treated differently because of the Pokemon they owned.

“Are you two going to let out your legendary pokemon yet?” Dia questioned, moving over to the two with her Surskit sliding along the floor next to her. 

Mari and Kanan looked towards the dark haired girl in shock, not sure how she knew they had legendary pokemon. “Dia...how?”

“Mari-san told me a long time ago. She just forgot.” Dia answered as she and Kanan turned to the blonde. 

Mari giggled to herself, running her hand through the back of her hair with a mischievous smile on her face. “I guess I forgot.”

“Mari! We said it was supposed to be a secret!” Kanan yelled in irritation, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers. It was Mari’s idea from the beginning to keep it a secret. They didn’t want a lot of attention from other students because of their legendary pokemon.

“Come on out!”

Mari and Kanan exclaimed, throwing their Pokeballs into the air. They knew once other students knew about the legendary pokemon they would become the talk of the school.

Chika and You smiled widely they looked forward to Mari and Kanan’s side and the pokemon next to them. 

Raikou sat by Mari’s side, licking its foot with it’s blue tail swinging behind it while Suicune stood elegantly beside Kanan, looking around at the surrounding area.

“Whoa!”

“Is that two of the legendary dogs from Johto?!”

Kanan shuddered, not surprised to hear other students were already talking about them. She watched as a small group started making their way towards them, aiming for Raikou and Suicune.

A gentle smile tugged at Mari’s lips when Chika and Dia stepped in front of the group heading towards Mari and Kanan, acting as bodyguards for the two legendary pokemon and their friends.

“We’re in the middle of something. Could you leave us alone.” Chika said firmly, different from her usual welcoming self. 

“Whatever…” The students answered with scoffs and sighs, walking quickly away from the group.

“Thank you Chika, you too Dia.” A smile slowly appeared on Kanan’s face, thankful that she did join Aqours when Chika asked her a long time ago. She couldn’t imagine what her life would be like without her eight best friends with her.

“You don’t need to thank…” Dia suddenly stopped talking as she noticed Ruby looking the saddest she had ever seen her little sister before. “What’s wrong Ruby?”

“Where is your Pokemon?” You asked a second after Dia, looking around for it but only everyone else's pokemon could be seen.

“I...I don't know.” Ruby answered with a shaky voice and tears building under her eyes. She reached down to the Pokeball and picked it up, the top half of the Pokeball flopping open. “I-It was empty.”

“Damn it we were too late!”

Dia frowned at the familier voice but ignored it, instead she rushed to her sisters side and wrapped her arms tightly around the red haired girl’s shoulders. “It’s okay Ruby.”

Dia turned to the familiar voice, making sure she still had a hold of her sister in her arms. She could feel her sister’s small body shaking as Ruby cried into her jacket.

Brendan and May stood nearby with a Mudkip and Torchic next to them. They chose not to question why there was two of the three legendary dogs from Johto next to them and instead counted the Pokemon around them. It looked like everyone but Ruby had a pokemon.

“Excuse me?” May spoke softly, getting everyone's attention. She knew she was going to have to just come straight out with it and ask them. “Is Ruby the only one without a Pokemon?”

“Yes. Just Ruby.”

Kanan turned in surprise towards Dia at her honesty. She knew Dia didn't really get along well with others her age besìde herself and Mari, it was reassuring knowing Dia was making friends with people other than Aqours. 

“Six students so far didn’t get a pokemon and my roommate said that he’s found 4 more.” Brendan added with an irritated sigh, looking at his phone. How could so many Pokemon just disappear into thin air. 

Chika eyes widened as she suddenly started thinking about Muse. “What about Muse? They have nine people too so one of them might not have a pokemon too...but I hope I’m wrong.”

“Brendan’s roommate is already checking on them. Don’t worry.” May answered with a smile, looking back towards her boyfriend for reassurance. 

“Yup.” Brendan smiled before turning his attention to Ruby. “I’m sorry something happened to your Pokemon, Ruby. If you like, you can use mine until we find your...”

“No!” Ruby replied quickly before covering her mouth. “I mean I can’t. The Mudkip already looks up to you as it’s owner. It would be wrong to take it now.”

Dia smiled, running her hand through the top of her little sister’s head. “You’re a good girl.”

“Well, we have to go tell Professor Oak what we found out. Bye.” 

Everyone barely had a minute to react to May’s statement before she and Brendan started walking away, waving towards the group with the Torchic and Mudkip following.

Chika couldn’t help but think about everyone else who didn’t get a pokemon. How did all the Pokemon vanish without any evidence. Maybe the Professor wasn’t telling May and Brendan something?

\---

“Ready?” Honoka checked, holding her Pokeball on her hand with everyone around her doing the same thing. She had been bursting with excitement to check which Pokemon was going to be her partner and now they were going to find out.

Honoka frowned as she noticed Eli looking at her phone with Arisa looking too. Arisa looked like she was happy with whatever was on the phone but Eli looked like she was annoyed.

“Elichi?”

Chika turned at Nozomi’s voice, not surprised that she noticed Eli’s strange behaviour too. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Eli answered as she continued to look at her phone. She didn’t know how to react to the message she got. It was from a family member who the rest of Muse, even Nozomi hadn’t met before. She turned to Arisa, the only other person who knew what she was going through.

“Do you mind if we wait a little?” Arisa questioned as politely as she could, turning to everyone else in the group. She had no idea how the rest of Muse and Yikiho were going to react to their little secret the Ayasas had been keeping. “A...family member is coming over to meet us.”

Everyone looked at each other in confusion, not sure what Arisa could mean. Beside their mother and father, who were away on work, there wasn’t any other Ayasa family members.

“Sure. I don’t mind. What about everyone else?” Honoka was the first to answer, looking towards everyone else for an answer too. They all smiled as they nodded, agreeing with Honoka.

“What family member are we waiting for anyway?” Nico questioned, holding her Pokeball in her hand. She really wanted to know what Pokemon she had been given but they all had to wait for a family member none of them know.

“That’s a bit complicated…”

“My brother.” Eli answered quickly, helping Arisa get out of explaining it. Her family had been keeping him a secret since he came back into their lives. “Our brother.” Eli closed her eyes for a moment after looking at Arisa, ready for the bombardment of questions.

“WHAT?!”

The rest of Muse and Yukiho explained in perfect unison at the sudden statement, none of them sure how to react. Eli and Arisa, their mother and father too have been keeping someone a secret from everyone.

“You...have a brother?” Nozomi questioned shakily as she took a step forward towards her girlfriend. She thought she knew everything about Eli and her family. She had seen pictures of a boy she didn't recognize in their house but thought nothing of it.

“Yeah...a younger brother.” Eli looked up Nozomi and could tell that she didn’t like being lied to. Nozomi was one of the most honest people she knew. “I did want to tell you Nozomi. But i promised I would keep it a secret.”

Kotori frowned in confusion at the answer though she wasn’t brave enough to ask about of it. She couldn’t understand why a family would keep one of their own members a secret. 

Hanayo flinched as something landed on her shoulder, something she recognized straight away. She turned to the side with a smile on her face, happy to see Raven’s Pikachu sitting on her shoulder.

“Hey.” Raven appeared next to her with a smile, glancing towards her arm. “How's your arm? Are you still able to do the rice cooking contest?” He teased surprisingly meekly, gently nudging Hanayo. 

He was happy he managed to see Hanayo again before meeting his sisters. He knew they were somewhere in the school but he didn't know where He didn’t really leave things with his sisters on the best of terms and seeing them again after a year had proved to be much more daunting than he thought.

“Ha, Ha. I’m not doing a rice cooking contest.” Hanayo retorted quickly, moving her arm around in a circular motion. “My arms doing much better. Still stings a little but it’s getting better. Thanks again for…”

“You don’t have to thank me. Anyone in my position would do the same thing.” Raven eyes suddenly beamed with excitement as they locked onto Hanayo’s closed Pokeball in her hand. “Were you going to find out what Pokemon you got? Damn. I would love to stay but I going to meet up with my sisters. I just...”

“It’s okay…” Hanayo stopped talking once she noticed Raven and Eli staring at one another, neither of them looking away for a moment. “Raven-san? Eli-chan?” Hanayo questioned quickly, not sure what was happening. The two of them looked like they knew each other.

“Hey Eli, or should I call you Onee-chan?” Raven questioned in a serious tone with gasps of shock coming from everyone else.

There was an awkward tension between Eli and Raven which everyone noticed but they were all still shocked to speak up, Hanayo most of all. 

Hanayo looked between Eli, Arisa and Raven while trying to find any similarities between them. She still couldn’t get over the fact that she was saved by Eli’s younger brother.

“I’m sorry to interupt your...staring contest but who are you? Ayase-san?” Honoka questioned, finally breaking the tension between the siblings and earning Raven’s attention. The two of them reminded her of herself and Yukiho when they were younger and used to argue all the time.

“Oh right. I’m Raven, Raven Evergreen. I know Hanayo already and I’m guessing the rest of you are friends of my sisters too?” Raven answered honestly, smiling as he looked around towards the nine other girls. He didn’t realise Eli and Arisa made so many friends. 

“Yes, we are.” Maki replied quickly, confused by his answer. “Evergreen? Why do you have a different second name?”

Raven was about to speak before he stopped himself, looking towards Eli for an answer. Eli shrugged as she turned to Arisa, her younger sister having the same kind of answer.

“It’s...complicated.”

Honoka frowned at Raven’s anwer, noticing him constantly looking towards Eli and Arisa for help. “It's fine if you can’t tell us.”

Raven let out an upset sigh as he looked towards Hanayo. The last thing he wanted was for his first friend to think he was a freak. 

Eli took a step forward to her brother, stopping in front of him. “I’m going to explain everything to them later.”

Raven looked at her nervously before nodding. Even if they weren’t on the best of terms, he still trusted his older sister’s judgment.

Arisa smiled, stepping next to Eli and Raven. “If you don’t mind me asking, Onii-chan. Why did you want to see us?”

Raven eyes widened in realization as he remembered why he asked them to wait. “That’s right! Did you check your pokemon yet?”

Kotori frowned at the sudden question, instinctively looking towards the Pokeball in her hand. She looked around to see who was going to answer.

“We were just about to.” Honoka replied with a cheerful smile, ready to explode with excitement. She couldn’t wait to find out which Pokemon she had. “You can join us if you like, find out what Pokemon you got too?”

“Thanks, but I didn’t get one...I brought my Pikachu from home.” Raven answered, looking towards Hanayo still expecting Sparky to be on her shoulder. He was surprised to see Maki stroking its yellow fur with the biggest grin anyone had seen her with.

The smile quickly faded as she looked up, noticing everyone looking at her in confusion. She immediately took a step away from Sparky, clearing her throat before speaking.

“Let's see what Pokemon we got already...I guess.” Maki announced, her cheeks a little red. She awkward wrapped her finger around a strand of her hair.

“Come on out!” 

Everyone except Raven yelled in perfect unison, throwing their pokeballs into the air. With a blinding white light, the Pokemon appeared by their trainers side.

Eli looked towards her Mewtwo, not surprised to see the legendary pokemon with a frown on its face. As far as she could remember, the only time she had seen it smile was when they were battling Arisa and her Mew.

Arisa smiled in entertainment as her Mew flew around her, floating under her arm and around her head before stopping in front of her. She could still remember when her father and mother gave Eli and herself the legendary Pokemon. 

Honoka frowned in confusion as she noticed a green spiky ball on the floor beside her. She wasn’t sure what it was, if it was a Pokemon or not. She smiled happily as the ball opened up, her eyes meeting the eyes of the Chespin.

“Ah!” Honoka squealed with happiness, wrapping her arms around her Chespin tightly. She had never been so happy to see a Pokemon before. 

Kotori turned away from Honoka for a moment after feeling something enter her hood. She assumed it was a leaf or something but chose to check. She turned her head to the side as much as she could, barely able to get a glimpse of a beige and green bird.

“It’s a Rowlet!” Arisa announced happily, looking into Kotori’s hood. “Rowlet, along with Litten and Popplio are some of the newest pokemon discovered. They’re from the Alola Region and…”

She slowly stopped talking as she noticed Eli and Raven looking towards each other with a confused smile on their faces. 

“You’re so smart. Oh, what do you know about Sparky?” Raven questioned in excitement as he stepped closer to Arisa, a large smile on his face. 

“Well...Pikachus normally live in groups instead of by themselves, which is where they learn how to socialize.” Arisa explained as Sparky hopped onto her shoulder, rubbing it’s face against hers. “I...really like pokemon.”

Mew watched from the side with a jealous expression. It didn’t like Arisa being with another pokemon. Mew floated over to her shoulder, rubbing its body against hers to get her attention. 

Arisa smiled, wrapping her arms around her Mew tightly. She liked Sparky but only Mew could be her partner.

“Your turn, Umi-chan. Nya.” Rin added, stepping forward towards Honoka, gently stroking the top of Honoka’s Chespin. She had always wondered what it was like stroking a pokemon. They were softer than she was expecting.

“Oh...okay.” Umi replied quietly, walking towards the small pond behind her. “My pokemon is in here.”

Everyone frowned in confusion before gathering around the pond, looking into it. Each one had a different reaction to the golden Magikarp swimming around, occasionally looking up at Umi.

“It’s golden?” Hanayo questioned, looking towards Arisa for an answer. She wasn’t the only one who did, everyone else looked to Arisa too.

“It’s a shiny. Like your Charmander at home, Onii-chan.” Arisa explained, kneeling down next to the water with her fingers gently pushing through the surface. She smiled as the Magikarp swam towards her, licking her fingers before returning to swimming around the pond.

Raven nodded, not knowing his charmander was a shiny. He knew his charmander was a stranger colour but assumed that Team Pulse did something to it too similar to what they’d done to Sparky.

Honoka frowned as she looked towards Umi, not sure why the blue haired girl had a large smile on her face. 

“It’s...so adorable.” Umi spoke softly, brushing her hand over Magikarp’s back as it came to the surface of the water.

“My turn.” Yukiho announced in excitement. Watching everyone else find out what pokemon they had got her really pumped up about what pokemon she had.

She smiled as she looked down finally at what had been pulling at her trouser leg for a little while. She stepped to the side, revealing a small Totodile standing behind her jumping excitedly in the air. 

“Totodile!” Yukiho yelled happily, wrapping her arms around the small blue pokemon. She would have liked to have a grass type like her sister but she didn’t mind having Totodile. Out of everything else, she was happy with what she got. “We’re gonna be the best of friends.”

Honoka smiled as she watched her sister play with the happy Totodile. She knew the only friend she had now was Arisa thanks to the move but at least she would have her Totodile to keep her company.

Maki frowned in confusion at strange sounds behind her. She turned around, assuming it was her pokemon. There was nothing there, only a tree and a bush blowing in the wind. She jumped in shock as she felt something land on her shoulder, hissing in pain as she felt claws dig into her.

She looked to her shoulder, surprised to see a Litten hanging on her shoulder using its tongue to lick where it hurt her. 

“Hello...Litten.” Maki spoke slightly awkwardly. It felt strange talking to a pokemon she had only just met. She glanced towards Honoka and her Chespin, watching in wonder as the two talked like Honoka was talking to another person. She couldn’t understand how Honoka could talk to a Pokemon so effortlessly without feeling awkward.

Umi turned around as she noticed Rin wasn’t next to Hanayo and Raven anymore, the two of them only just realising too. The three of them scanned the area before their eyes stopped on Rin running around with a very happy Shinx chasing after her.

“Is that one your’s Rin?” Umi inquired as she suddenly stood up, her Magikarp rising to the surface of the pond so it could see what was happening.

“Yeah, nya. We’re playing tag.” Rin replied as she bounced over a rock, her Shinx doing the same thing a moment after. “Wanna play?”

“No.” Umi said almost immediately without hesitation before turning her attention back to her Magikarp. She knew most people would hate getting a Magikarp for a partner but not her, she loved watching it swim happily around the pond. She hoped one day to take it to the sea so it could swim around as much as it wanted.

“I guess it’s my turn.” Hanayo said softly as she still held her pokeball. Nozomi and herself had yet to release the pokemon from their balls. “Come on out.”

Hanayo closed her eyes as she pressed the Pokeball’s button, releasing the Pokemon inside. She opened her eyes slowly at the sound of a pokemon’s cry, looking down in front of her. An Eevee sat on the floor in front of her, looking up at her with a smile on its face. thn

“An Eevee? That’s the pokemon that can evolve into many types...Right?” Honoka questioned as she knelt down beside Hanayo’s Eevee, running her hand through the Eevee’s fur.

“That’s right.” Eli answered as she glanced at Raven, noticing his unusual silence. He was looking at Nozomi who was running her finger around her pokeball’s button. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Huh...Nothing, just wondering about your friend. She looked upset, is she okay?” Raven’s question snapped Nozomi out of her thoughts, making her look up towards Eli and Raven.

“Me? I’m fine. Why? Do I look upset?” Nozomi deflected the question, asking her own instead. She still held onto her Pokeball, surprised by how light it was. She expected it to be light, but not as light as it was.

“Nozomi.” 

Nozomi let out a long sigh as she held out her pokeball, moving her finger away from the button. The outside of the white button was almost entirely black with a scorch like patten running around it.

“You should open it quickly, maybe the pokemon inside…” Honoka trailed off when she noticed Nozomi staring down at the floor, her finger still running loops around the Pokeball’s button.

“I did...It’s empty.” Nozomi replied with a shaky voice, clearing her throat before anyone could notice it properly. “Maybe I wasn’t skilled enough as a trainer to get a pokemon…”

“That’s not true!” 

Everyone turned at once in confusion at Raven’s sudden outburst, Eli most of all. She knew Raven had been helping with Professor Oak, it was the reason why he’d missed his first class. Maybe it had something to do with that.

“You’re not the only person missing a pokemon. So far 11 students don’t have any.” Raven said, looking towards Nozomi. He couldn't stop feeling sorry for the purple haired girl every time he looked at her. He had only known her for a very short time but he could tell that she was really nice. “We weren’t supposed to tell you but I can’t let you think it’s your fault...also because i’m pretty sure my roommate told anyone he met.”

“Where did they go?” Eli questioned, sounding slightly annoyed. It wasn’t directed at her brother but instead at who or whatever happened to her girlfriend’s pokemon.

“I don’t know. The professor wouldn’t say...Sorry.”

Nozomi lifted her head back up with a large smile on her face, tears barely visible at the corners of her eyes. “It’s okay. At least now I know it isn’t because of me.”

\---

Eli stood at the door to her room after checking it was the right one for the third time, the brass key to the door held in her hand. She could hear faint music inside so she assumed her mystery roommate was already inside making themselves at home.

She took a deep breath before pushing the door open, taking a step inside. To her surprise, the room was far bigger than she was expecting. The room was almost exactly the same on both sides, a bed next to the wall with a table next to it with a single large window above the two desks. The room had a door on the right side which she assumed was an on-suite bathroom.

Eli turned to the bed on the left side of the room and towards her roommate. Dia lay on the bed with a book in her hands, pop music quietly playing from the phone on the table next to her bed while her Surskit lay beside her on the bed. 

Dia glanced up as she caught a glimpse of the door opening from the corner of her eye. Her face sudden became red as she realised who her roommate was but mostly because of the poster she had up next to her bed. It was a solo poster of Eli during the Snow Halation concert.

“Ayase-san!?” Dia questioned in panic, lunging towards the wall and poster before Eli could see it. She pulled it down in one quick yank, luckily not ripping it. She didn’t want to think about how awkward it would have made things for them if Eli found out she was her number one fan.

Eli frowned in confusion, only catching a glimpse of the poster before Dia pulled it down. She knew it was one of Muse’s poster thanks to the excessively large titles Honoka insisted on putting on them but she couldn’t decide what colour hair she’d seen. She was sure it was ashen coloured though she could have been wrong.

“So...I assume you’re roommate?” Eli asked as she looked around. She was surprised to see her bags piled neatly next to the free bed. “You already know me because you...said my name so who are you?”

“I’m Kurosawa Dia.” Dia answered before closing her book. She moved so that she was sitting on the edge of her bed looking towards Eli’s. “And yes. I suppose we’re roommates.”

Eli nodded as she began to unpack her stuff, starting with the smaller items. She knew who Dia was as soon as Dia had told her her name. She was in the same group as Mari. Honoka had said that Umi and Mari had made up and that Mari had apologized. She just hoped she could trust it that it wouldn’t happen again.

Dia turned back, moving onto her bed again so she was lying down again. She couldn't believe she was sharing a room with Eli, her favourite member of Muse. It was like a dream come true. She wished she could be happier but she couldn’t get Ruby out of her head. Her sister had looked so heartbroken when she didn’t get a pokemon.

Eli sighed, still thinking about Nozomi. She had to figure out a way to make her feel better. She knew Nozomi better than anyone else and she knew the purple haired idol wouldn’t let anyone else see how upset she was, least of all Eli.

Eli growled in anger as she plonked onto her bed, covering her eyes with her arm. She couldn’t think of what to do. Everyone else had pokemon except a few students. Seven, she thought her brother said. Maybe if they went out during one of their days off to catch a pokemon for Nozomi. It was worth a try to make her feel better.

“Are you okay?” Dia questioned, putting her book down again. She was surprised her Surskit had stayed asleep since they’d reached the dorm. Maybe being flattened by Lapras had taken more out of it than she thought.

“I’m fine, just that someone really close to me is upset that she didn’t get a pokemon and I don’t know what to do about it.” Eli furrowed her brow in confusion as she finished speaking. She wondered why she was being so talkative to someone she had only just met.

“Wait, it happened to someone you know too?!” Dia questioned quickly as span around to the side of her bed again, this time almost knocking her Surskit off the bed. “My sister didn’t get one either.”

Eli paused for a moment, thinking about what she was planning to do with Nozomi. “Do you want to come catch a pokemon with me and some of my friends? You can bring your sister too.”

Dia smiled at the idea, positive that her sister would love it. “Okay, thanks.”

\---

Dia moaned as she tossed and turned in her bed, a strange noise waking her up. She slowly turned around to Eli’s bed, pretending to be asleep as she noticed Eli was up and out of bed.

Eli looked towards Dia for a moment but could barely see her because it was so dark. She couldn’t get to sleep without clearing things with Nozomi at least.

Dia closed her eyes, almost falling back to sleep as she pretended to be asleep. Eventually, she opened her eyes at the sound of the door opening and closing a moment after.

She couldn’t believe Eli of all people were sneaking out past the 10pm curfew. She would expect Chika or Mari to do that.

Dia sat up in her bed, reaching for her charging phone on her bed side table. She turned it on, the light from it almost blinding her. It was 2am. She doubted it but maybe her sister was up.

Dia began to call Ruby, holding the phone to her ear.

“H-hello?” Ruby answered with a yawn.

“Hi Ruby. It’s Dia. Sorry to call you at this time but guess who my roommate is!” Dia exclaimed before remembering what time it was, starting to whisper.

“W-what? Onii-chan, it’s 2am. Why are you still up?” Ruby questioned, the sound of her moving on her bed passing through the phone. “I was just checking to see if my roommate was still asleep. Luckily she was.”

“Who’s your roommate?” Dia questioned as she reached for her pokeball, her Surskit resting inside. It was still hard to believe that everyone got into the school.

“Her name is Hanayo. She’s from…”

“Muse.” Dia answered with a small sigh, putting two and two together. “My roommate is Eli, another member of Muse. I think we might have all been paired with Muse members.”

“I think so too. Hanamaru-chan’s is Rin-san and Yoshiko-chan’s is Maki-san. I don’t know about anyone else.” Ruby let out a small yawn as she looked over to Hanayo, noticing her Eevee sleeping soundly next to her.

“It’s fine. I”ll let you get to sleep. Bye.” Dia hung up the phone after her sister replied, placing her phone back on the table. She didn’t know why the school put the two idol groups together or why Eli was risking getting caught after the 10pm curfew. She was too tired to think.

She closed her eyes, putting her head back on the set of two white pillows. She fell asleep again faster than she expected.

\---

Eli stopped as she entered the break area inside the girl’s dormitory on the opposite side of the campus from the boy’s dormitory. Her room was on the third floor with each floor having their own break area filled with vending machines, chairs and tables.

She knew she was breaking the 10pm curfew rule and it was only the first day but she really needed to get something off her chest. She just hoped Nozomi would meet her at this time.

She took a seat on what the thought was a dark blue couch. It was too dark to see it properly. She sat on the couch with her hands entwined in front of her, waiting for Nozomi to appear.

She knew Nozomi had a lot of questions and now that she didn’t have a pokemon, she was feeling down. 

“Elichi?” 

Eli turned at the sound of Nozomi’s voice followed by the sound of a thud. “Ow, didn’t see the wall.”

“Over here.” Eli whispered loud enough so Nozomi could hear her. Nozomi crept around the corner with her hair flowing free, wearing her purple pajamas with white flower designs.

“Wow, breaking the rules on the first day. You’re being very rebellious.” Nozomi chuckled to herself but quickly stopped when she noticed Eli’s expression. She looked guilty. “What’s wrong?”

Nozomi quickly sat down on the couch opposite Eli, her hand instinctively grasping softly onto her girlfriend’s hands

“I-it’s just...I thought everything would be nice and relaxed when we got here...but now everything with my brother suddenly appearing, Mari and if we can actually trust she's sorry and now some of the pokemon vanishing.” Eli explained with a long sigh, noticing Nozomi wearing a stern expression. “I just want us all to be happy.”

Nozomi smiled weakly, changing seats so that she was beside Eli with their hands still locked. “You don’t have to take care of everyone in Muse, we can look after ourselves and we don’t want you to be stressed.”

“Yeah, but…” Eli was about to argue back when Nozomi moved Eli’s head to the side, their lips brushing softly against one another's for a moment before Nozomi sat back with a smile on her face. “We look after each other.”

“Okay…”

“But there is something I want to know.” Nozomi exclaimed, moving around on the chair so she was facing Eli. “Why did your family hide a secret as big as a family member?”

Eli took a long breath in before she gave a wry smile. She’d promised she would always tell Nozomi the truth. She trusted everyone from Muse and if she did then she knew Raven would too.

“It’s mainly because of something that happened when he was a child.” Eli started to explain, yawning slightly. “I was 5, he was 4 and Arisa had only just been born. Raven and I would always go into the nearby forest and play with the pokemon in there. Then one day, he never came out. He was taken.”

“Never came out?” Nozomi questioned, still holding softly onto Eli’s hand. “Didn’t your parents go in and search?”

“They couldn’t. The forest was set ablaze.” Eli continued to explain, thinking back to the pokemon she use to play with. She remembered the weedles that lived there and how much fun she used to have.

“All the forest…” Nozomi stopped talking, pulling Eli suddenly to the side of the couch. 

Eli, still confused followed behind Nozomi, the two of them crouching down behind the couch they had been sitting on. A woman dressed in the security guard uniform for the school walked to the middle of the break out room, stopping for a minute before continuing her patrol.

“Okay. We’re good. So the entire forest?” Nozomi questioned, sitting down on the couch once more with Eli next to her.

“Yeah. Everyone thought that he died in the fire, until a year ago...when he escaped and found us.” Eli smiled as she watched Nozomi nod along to everything she was saying, completely hooked to the story.

“What happened after that? I’m guessing he left again because you were both surprised to see each other again earlier.” Nozomi asked as she had a quick look around just in case the guard came back.

“Yeah. He went to save Sparky and his charmander from the people who took him. Team Pulse.” Eli explained as she yawned, stretching her arms. “By the way, who’s your roommate?”

Nozomi frowned at the question, remembering who it was. “It’s a girl called Riko-chan and I would say she has about the same size boobs as you.”

Eli frowned at the chuckling purple haired idol. She sounded more like a pervert than a student. “I know Arisa is with Yukiho, which is good but I don’t know about Honoka.”

“I do.” Nozomi announced with a smile. “She texted me a while ago. She has someone called Chika-chan, Kotori-chan has someone called You-chan...Not Eli,l because you’re Elichi, I mean that's actually her name and Umi-chan has…”

“Umi has who?” Eli questioned as she noticed Nozomi trail off. It was strange for Nozomi to try and keep something a secret. 

“She has Mari-chan as her roommate.”

“What?!” Eli yelled but lucily Nozomi covered the blonde’s mouth her hand before anyone heard. “We can’t let that happen.”

“Umi-chan is fine with it.” Nozomi explained, lowering her hand from Eli’s soft lips. “Mari-chan said she was sorry and Umi believes her. So I do too.”

“Okay…” Eli sighed before she felt her head get moved again. Nozomi leaned over on the couch, closing the distance between her and Eli.

Eli smiled, returning the kiss before she even realised she was. She didn’t know when she moved her hand but it was now only an inch above Nozomi’s butt, moving slowly down.

Nozomi leaned back, breaking the kiss as she smiled. “We need to get back to our rooms. You can have that to remember me.” 

Eli watched in a state of awe as Nozomi giggled to herself, waving as she started making her way to her room again. Nozomi was right. Eli knew that as long as she had Nozomi, Honoka and everyone else the school would be a great place. 

-TBC


	4. Chapter 4

 

Kotori sat at the edge of her bed, looking at the leaflet which had been in her room when she’d arrived there the night before. It was the information Lance mentioned the other day.

“Whatcha reading?” You questioned, looking over from her bed as she rested her phone on the table. She knew it was Saturday and she had the day off but Chika was busy with Riko and being a third wheel wasn’t going to relieve You’s boredom.

“Just information about the school.” Kotori frowned in confusion, checking she’d read the leaflet correctly. They had to choose two types of Pokemon to study as lessons as well as their normal Homeroom class and PE.

“Did you know that we had to pick two types of Pokemon to study?” Kotori was surprised to see You nod as a response, showing the same kind of leaflet.

“It was in the welcoming pack. Did you not get one?” You stood up and walked over to Kotori’s bed, sitting opposite her with a small black box. “We also got a USB, a map, our ID key cards and a stress ball...for some reason.”

Kotori couldn’t help but smile as You lifted the yellow stress ball above her head, almost as if she was showing it off. “I don’t think I did…”

“Is that it?” You mused, a black box under Kotori’s bed catching her attention. She quickly bent over, looking under the bed. “Got it.”

She pulled herself back onto the bed, returning to where she was seated and placed a small black box with a red ribbon around it in front of her. “Yup. This is it.”

“Okay. Thanks for your help, You.” Kotori smiled as she tugged on the ends of the ribbon on the box, undoing it. She was surprised to see everything You said in there.  
  


“What’s that?” You inquired, pointing into the small box towards a small pendant lying at the bottom. “I didn’t get that.”

Kotori carefully took the golden pendant out, looking at the design. Besides the golden colour, there was only a black cross on either side of it. She clicked the golden button on top, opening it.

The inside was the same colour as the outside with the only exception being the digital number, like that of an alarm clock, on the inside of the right side.

“Ten?” Kotori mused, looking towards You to see if she knew what it meant.

“I have no idea what that’s about.” You shrugged, letting out a long sigh. “At least it looks nice.”

“Really? I think It looks creepy.” Kotori hummed as she closed the pendant, putting it around her neck. “What do you think?”

“I think it looks great on you. The colour works well with your hair.” You couldn't help but blush as she noticed how attractive Kotori actually was. She had seen her on posters but it was nothing like real life.

Kotori tilted her head as she noticed You’s face redden, not sure why You had suddenly started to get flustered. Maybe she was thinking about one of her friends? Chika? Riko? It was probably one of them.

You’s attention shifted as she noticed her phone’s screen light up. “One sec.”

“Okay.” Kotori barely had any time to reply before You hopped off her bed, grabbing her phone and returned to where she was. She didn’t know what it was about but whatever it was brought a smile to You’s face.

“Hey Kotori. My friends and I were thinking of going to the beach. Do you wanna come along?” You questioned as she crossed her legs with her phone resting on top of them, waiting for Kotori’s answer so she could tell everyone else.

“Sure but can I bring Umi too?” Kotori asked as she looked to the side of her bed at the sleeping Rowlet. It would be good to let Rowlet have a nice fly around and it would also be good for Umi. She could even swim with her Magikarp.

She would have asked Honoka but she was away with Eli, Nozomi and Rin, helping Nozomi catch a Pokemon.

“Yeah, of course.” You answered with a bright smile before she began starting to type away on her phone.

Kotori frowned as You suddenly stood up, putting her phone in her pocket before grabbing her keycard from her bed.   
  
“I’m going to go meet up with Mari and Kanan to get everything sorted out before we leave.” You said, glancing at Kotori.

“Okay, where should we meet?” Kotori stood from her bed, quickly grabbing her jacket on the coat rack at the bottom of her bed. “I need to tell Umi.”

“That’s a good point. I’ll message you as soon as I find out.” You replied as she opened the door, waving at Kotori before shutting it behind her. She didn’t want to waste Kotori’s time so she needed to ask Mari immediately.

\---

Eli sat down on the grass when they all finally reached the field a mile or two away from the school. Nozomi quickly joined Eli on the floor, resting her hand atop Eli’s.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise your hand was there.” Nozomi stated in a soft voice but with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Yes you did. What type of Pokemon are you looking for anyway?” Eli sighed as she looked around the field she was sitting in. She could see the odd Pokemon here and there. According to Arisa, the school had pokemon shipped in from other regions to populate the areas around the school. That meant that they could find anything.

“Is it a psychic type?” Chika questioned as she finally caught up to them with Honoka a few steps behind.

“No. I’m actually looking for a ghost type pokemon.”  Nozomi answered, noticing Honoka was gone. “Where did…”

“Almost got it!”

The three girls turned as they heard Honoka’s voice. They were somehow not surprised to see her halfway up a tree already.

“What are you doing, Kousaka-san?” Dia stopped short of the tree with Ruby close behind, the two of them looking up at the orange haired girl in confusion.

“Think fast.”

Dia barely had a moment to react before Honoka dropped something towards her. She quickly put her hands out, catching what looked like a pink banana with a yellow tip. Dia frowned as another 7 berries of the same kind fell into her hand. She had no idea what it was or even if it was edible by humans.

“Nanab berries?” Ruby inquired, gently prodding the yellow part of the berry. It was much softer than she imagined.

Honoka jumped down frown halfway down the tree, stumbling a little when she landed. “You know them? My mom got them for me and Yukiho once and they were amazing. I didn’t expect to find them here, they only grow in Johto.”

Ruby turned to the side and towards Hanamaru who was playing with her Teddiursa, gently throwing the ball to the small bear before the bear threw it back. It was completely different than how Rin was playing with her pokemon. Both her and the pokemon were running around chasing after each other.

Eli looked on at the group, not sure what they should really do about catching Pokemon. A large group like theirs would be noticed by Pokemon immediately, especially because of Chika, Rin and Honoka’s constant chatting.

“I have an idea.” Eli stood up, getting everyone's attention as Honoka started to give out the berries to everyone. “I think we should split up. A group as big as ours would scare pokemon away before we even get a chance to catch one.”

Dia looked up. “Ayasa-san is…”

“Just call me Eli.”

“Eli-san is right. We should split up and meet back here in a few hours.” Dia replied as she looked towards Ruby. Ruby, herself, Hanamaru and Chika would probably be a good sized group. “Ruby, Chika-san, Hanamaru-san and myself will go this way.”

Eli nodded as she looked in the direction Dia was pointing. She could faintly see a small farm like building in the distance.

“Okay. I guess we’ll head...umm...eeny meeny miny moe! That way!” Honoka added as she pointed randomly around her, unintentionally pointing to a forest behind them. “Bye guys. Good luck!”

“You too!” Chika yelled, walking away with Dia, Ruby and Hanamaru close behind. She didn’t really know what type of Pokemon Ruby wanted but she was going to do her best to help her.

“Right. Should we go then nya?” Rin inquired as she stopped next to Eli and Nozomi. “Don’t you worry Nozomi, you will have a pokemon by the end of the day.”

A gentle smile tugged at Nozomi’s lips before she looked up. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank us. It’s what friends do.” Honoka smiled before biting into one of the Nanab berries she handed out, a small amount of the juice dripping onto her top. “I forgot how great these are! Anyway, let’s go.”

\---

“Raven-san! Raven-san!”  
  
Raven was in the process of training with Sparky when he heard his name being called. He turned quickly to the source of the sound, his own training having taught him to expect the worst but instead he was met with the sight of Hanayo jogging toward him, a backpack cradled to her chest.   
  
“Uh...you can really just call me Raven. It’s fine.” Raven said sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. He glanced back at his pikachu. “Let’s take a break, Sparky.”  
  
Sparky responded enthusiastically with his usual cry and bound over to a panting Hanayo, hopping up onto her shoulder. He seemed pleased when she reached up and petted the top of his head.   
  
“I-It’s embarrassing if I just call you that though…” Hanayo mumbled, looking down at the backpack in her arms.   
  
Raven wasn’t sure whether the blush on her cheeks was from embarrassment or exertion after running to him. “Maybe something less formal then?”  
  
Hanayo thought about that for a moment. “Raven-senpai?”  
  
Raven grimaced and shook his head. That wasn’t much better. “No…”  
  
“Raven-sama?”  
  
“Hell no. That’s way too formal. We’re friends, right? Kind of.” Raven watched as Hanayo’s eyes seemed to light up at his question. “So what do you call your other friends?”  
  
“Well I only have girl friends, like Rin-chan and Honoka-chan and…oh!” Hanayo clasped her hands together. “Raven-kun, maybe? But you’re older than me so it’s a bit rude…”  
  
“I like it. It’s better than san anyway.” Raven smiled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He nodded at the bag in Hanayo’s arms. “What do you have there?”  
  
“Oh! I brought us some lunch.” Hanayo walked closer to Raven and sat down on the grass at his feet. “I know you said you don’t understand why I like rice so much so I decided to show you.”  
  
Raven raised his eyebrows as Hanayo dug into the backpack, pulling out two normal sized bentos as well as a small one. Curious, he sat down cross-legged on the floor next to her and watched as she opened the bentos. He leaned close, surprised to see rice balls in the shapes of birds. “Birds?”  
  
“Yeah! It’s called onigiri. They’re rice balls but you can style then any way you want to. I’m not very good at it so these don’t really look like birds but I thought because of your name…” Hanayo blushed as Raven broke into a smile. “I know they’re bad…”  
  
“No, these are really cool!” Raven carefully took one of the rice balls from the bento box and bit into it, chewing thoughtfully for a moment. “They’re really good too. Is there something else in them?”  
  
Hanayo smiled, slightly embarrassed by the high praise. “It’s a secret. M-Maybe I could teach you to make them if you want. I have my rice cooker here. I guess you know that because you carried it for me…”  
  
Raven nodded in response and dug into the rest of the bento, hurriedly eating what was left. He had completely forgotten to bring anything with him other than water and some snacks for Sparky.

  
The Pokemon in question meanwhile had jumped down from Hanayo’s shoulder to the smaller bento box and was struggling to open it, electricity sparking from his cheeks in frustration.

“Oh sorry, Sparky!” Hanayo realised Sparky was having issues and quickly opened the bento for Raven’s pikachu, revealing a miniature version of the lunch she’d prepared for herself and Raven. Sparky began to eat the food just as enthusiastically as Raven and Hanayo chuckled at the similarity. She turned to eat her own lunch, albeit at a slower pace than the two at her side.   
  
“So what classes are you thinking of taking?” Raven asked, his words muffled because his mouth was full of food.   
  
Hanayo’s brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what he’d said. “I’m sorry...what?”  
  
Raven swallowed and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I said what classes are you thinking of taking? We have to pick two types? Eli told me it said that in the welcome pack…”  
  
“Oh right. Um...I was thinking maybe grass.” Hanayo said thoughtfully. “And maybe dragon too.”  
  
“Dragon, really?” Raven was surprised she would opt for such a class. “Sorry, I thought you might choose fairy or something. You just look...” He cringed as Hanayo frowned at him. Somehow he always managed to make more of a mess when he tried to fix his mistakes. He was a lot better at fighting people than he was at talking to them.   
  
“That’s kind of rude, Raven-san…”  
  
“Ah, not the Raven-san thing again. I’m sorry, I just didn’t think you’d be interested in…” He trailed off, noticing the corners of Hanayo’s lips twitching. “You were messing with me?”  
  
Hanayo put her hand to her mouth, trying to muffle a giggle. “I’m sorry, it was just so easy…”  
  
Raven huffed but he couldn’t deny that he was happy that she was comfortable enough to tease him. “I’m definitely going to choose dragon as one of my options. So we might be in the same class.”  
  
“Really?” Hanayo looked excited at the prospect. “I would like that. We could study together!”  
  
Raven smiled genuinely as he watched Sparky hop back into Hanayo’s lap, having emptied the bento she’d brought him. “I would too.”

“Umm, excuse me?”

Hanayo and Raven turned to the unfamiliar voice in unison. A girl with long straight blonde hair stood near them wearing a large white sun hat. “Are you Evergreen-san?”

“Yeah. But you can just call me Raven.” Raven replied before he stood up. Sparky jumped onto Raven’s shoulder before he got fully to his feet. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yes, I mean no. My name is...is...is something wrong with my hair?” The girl questioned as she noticed Raven staring at her braids.

“Sorry, I was just wondering how you got them in the shape of hearts?” Raven questioned, moving slightly to the side so that he could get a better view at them. “So cool.”

“Do you find everything cool?” Hanayo sighed as she watched him nod enthusiastically at her.

“Why wouldn’t I? This world is amazing.” He smiled again before he stood up properly. “So how did you get them like that?”

“My mom use to style my hair all the time like this...before she became the CEO of the Aether Foundation.” The girl answered, ready for the normal questions she gets every time she tells someone about her mom.

“What’s the Aether Foundation? Wait, first what’s your name?”

The girl frowned in confusion at Raven’s first question.  Everyone had heard of the company, even people outside of Alola. “My name is Lillie, and I was asked to tell you that the Pokemon transporter is available.”

“Great, thanks Lillie. Oh, this is Sparky and Hanayo.” Raven said as he pointed to his Pikachu and Hanayo.

“Hi.” Hanayo greeted as she finished packing up the remains of their lunch, pilling it back in the bag before she stood up next to Raven.

“I’ll carry that for you.”

Hanayo barely had enough time to react before Raven plucked the bag from her grasp, carrying it in his right hand.

The three of them walked in silence for a little bit before Lillie stopped, getting Hanayo and Raven’s attention a second later. They stopped a couple of steps after, turning towards her.

“Do you really not know what the Aether Foundation is?” Lillie still had a hard time believing they didn’t know what the Aether Foundation was. It was on TV constantly.

“I do. Isn’t it a safe place for abused Pokemon?” Hanayo replied as she looked to Raven and Sparky.

As far as she could tell, Raven still had no idea what it was. Nozomi said that she had something to tell her about him after she gets back from her ‘Pokemon catching adventure’ as Rin called it. She wondered what it could be about.

“That’s right. Most people try to be friends with me so they can get close with my mom.” Lillie explained as she started to play with her fingers. She didn't like not trusting people but it’s what her mom had taught her to do.

“Well I’m sorry but I’ve never heard of them. Even if I did, it shouldn’t matter.” Raven said with a smile, stepping closer to Lillie. “Don’t worry, If I wanna use you to get to your mom I’ll let you know.”

“That's not how it works…” Hanayo was about to explain as she spotted a smile tugging at Lillie’s lips.

“Okay. It’s a deal.” Lillie replied with a chuckle, shaking hands with Raven. She was surprised by how hard his hand was, it was clear he must of been use to physical work.

“By the way, why are you going to the Pokemon Transporter?” Hanayo asked as they began walking again.

“I’m getting my Charmander from home.” He answered honestly as he hopped a little in excitement. He hadn’t seen his Charmander in almost a year, he couldn’t wait to see it again.

  
\----  
  


“Kotori.”

Kotori opened her eyes, her name being called the only thing stopping her from drifting to sleep. She didn’t really know why she was tired but she felt so weak compared to when she woke up. Maybe it was because she had been waiting for a while?

Umi stopped near Kotori standing next to the Reshiram statue, placing her dark blue backpack on the ground next to the base of the statue. “So why did you want to meet up so badly, and why did I have to bring my bikini?”

“Because we’re going to the beach.” Kotori answered with a clap of her hands, smiling at the blue haired girl. The smile faded slightly as she noticed Umi’s classic frown.

“I have questions. Who’s going? When are we going? How are we getting there? Who’s paying? Is the beach we’re going to open for people and Pokemon? What if the beach is a nudist beach?! AH SHAMELESS. THESE ARE ALL IMPORTANT QUESTIONS KOTORI!”

Kotori tried not to laugh but she couldn’t stop the laughter from slipping out.  “I asked Nico-chan and Maki-chan and they said no and Hanayo-chan is hanging out with Eli-chan’s brother so it’s just us, and a few people from Aquors.”

“Wait, Aquors? Then that means…”

“UMI!”

Umi flinched as she suddenly felt like she was in a vice. She turned her head towards the voice. She knew who it was already.

Mari was behind her with her arms wrapped tightly around Umi. “Haha, I’m so happy you’re deciding to come along too!”

“Let her go Mari, before you break her.” Kanan added as she stopped next to the happy blonde, gently hitting the top of Mari’s head.

“Ow.”

Umi took in a deep breath of air as the vice like grip around her was released, turning around so she was facing Mari and Kanan. To her surprise, almost every member of Aquours were there minus Dia, Ruby, Hanamaru and Chika.

“Let’s go!” You added loudly as she turned to the side, walking just past the main gate. She paused as she heard the faint sound of an engine approaching.

Mari frowned in irritation as a black limo turned into the school’s ground and stopped near the group of girls. She knew exactly who had sent it and why but the idea of using something he sent almost made her sick.

“Ohara-san. I have been instructed to…”

“I’m sorry my dad forced you to come all this way, Walter but I’m never using anything from him again.” Mari stopped to the side of the older limo driver before she turned towards him and hugged him.

She had planned to walk past him but whenever her father was away on ‘buisness’ and her mother was taking care of the house, he would have always been there to play with her and cheered her up when she felt down.

“Very well. I shall leave you to your friends. Have a good day.” Walter replied with a smile. He hated Mari’s dad just as much as Mari did. The only reason he stuck around was because of Mari and her mother.

Mari smiled and nodded before she walked past him. “Come on everyone. We’re gonna miss the train if we’re too slow.”

Everyone looked towards each other in confusion for a couple of seconds before they all decided that the best thing to do was ask about it later.

“Wait up!” Kanan bellowed when she noticed how far Mari had gotten. For someone who barely did any exercise, she was really fast.

\---

Dia turned back to Ruby, surprised to see her younger sister looking high and low for a pokemon. She knew Ruby wanted one but she always played it off as something she was fine with.

Dia smiled softly as Ruby turned back towards her and waved with Hanamaru close to her. They had went their separate ways from Honoka and the rest a couple of hours ago but they had yet to find any pokemon that Ruby liked.

“Hey, Dia-san. What do you think happened to her pokemon?”  Chika questioned with a hum. She wasn’t surprised to see Dia looking towards Ruby again. They were the closest sisters she had ever seen.

Dia didn’t reply immediately, the first thought that came to mind making her feel like crying. What could anyone do if the pokemon was being abused? No one knows where the thieves went. “I don’t know.”

“I’m happy we’re getting her another one.” Chika nodded at her statement even if she was the only one in agreement.

Dia couldn’t help but worry that having another pokemon so soon might make Ruby long for the one she was originally going to get even more. She only wished that she thought of that before Eli asked.

“Onee-chan! Look in the distance!”

Dia frowned as Ruby stopped next to her out of breath with Hanamaru behind her in the same kind of condition. She didn’t think they were that far away from each other.

“What?” Dia followed Ruby’s pointing finger towards a small hill in the distance, in front of it was a small wooden cottage with a hurd of Torours and Miltanks just outside.

“What...do you think it is? Zura.” Hanamaru questioned as she finally caught her breath and returned to her feet.

“Not sure. Lets go have a look.” Chika answered before she she began to walk to the building with a smile on her face. She didn’t know why but figuring out the unknown was something she loved doing.

To Dia’s surprise, Ruby was only a couple of steps behind Chika. Normally she would be trailing behind with Hanamaru. She found it strange being one of the members to trail behind.

“Wait up.” Dia yelled as she began to walk quickly to Chika and Ruby, leaving Hanamaru barely able to keep up with the three of them.

\---

Maki yawned as she took a seat outside on one of the many white wooden benches scattered throughout the school’s impressive looking gardens, each one with a trash can beside it.

She had wanted to go to the library to see if they had any interesting stories to read but she couldn’t get in. She didn’t know why the school decided to do it but they decided to have the library closed to students for the first two weeks of the school year.

She didn’t really know what to do with the rest of her day now that her plans had been ruined. Kotori and Umi were at the beach with a bunch of people she didn’t know so she decided to pass on that. Maybe she could have called Honoka or Eli and asked them to wait for her.

Maki turned to the side, surprised to see Nico taking to a boy she had never seen Nico talk to before. She knew Nico better than anyone else and she was sure that Nico hadn’t made any new friends yet. “Nico?”

Nico frowned at the mention of her name and looked toward the source of the sound. She thought the only person who didn’t go with Nozomi was Hanayo and that was because of a special reason.

“I thought you said you were alone?!” The boy questioned in a hostile tone, glaring at Maki.

“We’re standing in an open place you moron. So someone recognized me, big deal.” Nico scoffed, hoping the deal wasn’t going to be called off. She needed the information he had. She was even going to pay for it with money Eli gave her.

“I’m out.” The boy back away a few steps with his hands in the air before he turned around and walked quickly away.

“Well screw you!” Nico yelled as she turned around, kicking a trash can to the ground in anger. “Damn it!”

“Whoa! What’s wrong with you?” Maki stopped short of the black haired idol. She had been so confused all day, first about the library being closed and now for Nico acting so shady.

“I was getting some information from him but the idiot been watching too many spy films or something and got himself spooked.” Nico answered as she calmed down. She fell back and rested against the wall.

“Info on what?” Maki looked towards Nico in confusion as the black haired idol tilted her head on confusion.

“Did Eli not tell you?”

“No. So tell me.” Maki replied in a sharp tone, annoyed at Eli for keeping something a secret from her.

“I was finding out who took Nozomi’s pokemon.” Nico clenched her fist as she looked behind her, getting a glimpse of spiky red hair disappear behind the wall near her. That was the fifth time she had noticed she was being followed. “And then there's this asshole!”

Maki frowned in confusion, her eyes widening as Lance stepped out from behind the wall with his eyes fixed on Nico.

He was surprised she caught on to him so quickly. “Such foul language.”

“Stop. Following. Me...before I make you.” Nico growled, getting even more angry when Lance started to laugh.

“Very funny. Come on out.”

Nico eyes widened as the Pokeball Lance was hiding in his hand opened up, a large dragonair stood in front of them also fixed on Nico.

“Crap…” Nico muttered to herself as she took a step back. The only pokemon she had was Fennekin and against a pokemon like that it would do nothing beside getting Fennekin hurt.

Maki and Nico looked down in confusion as a strange coloured charmander waddled over to the two girls and stood in front of them acting like some kind of guard.

“Who’s pokemon is this?” Nico questioned as she looked towards Maki and Lance, neither one of them.looked like they had a single idea who that pokemon belong to.

“Just move it out the…”

“Thunderbolt!” “Swift!”

Lance flinched as two voices interrupted him with one of the voices sounded familiar. The Dragonair turned around just in time to get hit with a bolt of lightning and a cluster of stars, making him fall back against the school wall.

“Who the…” Lance trailed off, scoffing as he noticed Hanayo and Raven standing nearby with Sparky and Eevee in front of them. “Of course it would be you, Evergreen.”

“Hey Lance. Leave my friend alone.” Raven said in a firm voice, still holding onto two ice cream cones in his hands.

“We’re not friends.” Nico added quickly just so Lance understood.

“Whatever.” Lance grunted before turning his attention to Raven. “Just because Professor Oak brought you to the school doesn’t mean anything. Get in my way again and I’ll make you pay.”

Raven smiled, nodding which seemed to anger Lance even more. “Not gonna happen. Bye.”

Maki looked on in confusion as Lance turned around and walked away in a bad mood. She quickly stepped to the side once she noticed that had unintentionally been standing behind Nico the entire time.

“Charmander, don’t go away on your own again. You might get hurt.” Hanayo chucked as she watched Sparky walk over to the charmander. It wrapped its tail around the charmander before the two moved away from Nico and Maki.

Nico looked on in confusion. She assumed that the charmander was Raven’s because it acted a lot like him but she found it strange that Hanayo was talking to it like she was the owner.

“Em...Hanayo. We need to talk.” Nico muttered, gesturing for Hanayo to go over to her.

“Sounds like serious stuff. Here’s your Ice cream.” Raven smiled as he handed the Mint flavoured ice cream to Hanayo, giving the Vanilla one he had to Sparky to hold. “Bye Hanayo. Bye Eevee.”

Eevee cried out in happiness as Raven, Charmander and Sparky all walked away with Sparky and charmander taking turned to lick the ice cream.

“What is it Nico-chan?” Hanayo questioned as she picked up her Eevee.

“Wait. Did you know about the plan?”

Nico groaned as she rubbed the bridge of her nose at Maki’s question. “No. She didn’t. No one knows the full plan beside Eli.”

“Eli-chan asked me to make sure Raven-kun didn’t get into trouble.” Hanayo added as she played with her fingers. She could see Nico and Maki questing why she was calling someone older than her kun. She was surprised they didn’t ask about it.

“Honoka, Umi, Rin, Nozomi and Kotori know nothing about the plan and are doing their own stuff.” Nico continued to explain. She understood why Maki was annoyed at Eli and if she was being honest with herself, she was too.

“What about Arisa-chan and Yukiho-chan?” Hanayo questioned in a worried tone. She hadn’t seen the two of them in a while and she was starting to get worried. The school clearly wasn’t as safe as they thought.

“Arisa and Yukiho are away researching on the internet to find out if anything like what happened here has happened to anywhere else.” Nico took a seat on the bench nearby and let out a hefty sigh.

“What about you?” Maki inquired, joining her on the bench. “What did Eli ask you to do?”

“I was asked to try and find out who did it.”

“Did you find out?”

“Just a possible name. It’s might be Team Rocket but i’m not 100%...or at least the teachers I heard talking about it weren’t.” Nico answered with a long sigh. She wished she could get the name definitely instead of a vague guess.

\---

“What about this?!” Honoka yelled as she pointed towards a shocked and confused looking Weedle. She waved her spare hand franticly getting Nozomi’s attention.

Nozomi turned to where Honoka was, surprised by how far away Honoka went on her search for a pokemon. She assumed that Honoka was trying really hard to help her.

“No thanks, Honoka-chan. I think I might try looking for a ghost type pokemon.” Nozomi replied as she thought about where the best place to get one would be. She doubt that there were any haunted houses anywhere nearby.

“I know a place, nya.” Rin smiled as she stopped next to Nozomi and Eli, guasturing them to follow her.

“Where are we…” Eli trailed off as she noticed they were approaching a cave.

“Wow, I bet there's a bunch of ghost type pokemon on there!” Honoka explained happily, not wasting a minute before she rushed in with Rin close behind.

Nozomi was about to follow when she stopped a few steps inside, looking behind her to a statue like Eli frozen in place. “Elichi?”

Eli cringed as she looked into the darkness of the cave with Rins Shinx’s electricity being the only source of light. “I’m...not sure I can go...in.”

Nozomi nodded at Eli’s statement with guilt. She couldn’t believe that she’d forgotten that Eli was scared of the dark. “Honoka-chan! Rin-chan! I change my mind.”

“What?!”

Honoka and Rin complained on unison, slowly walking out of the cave with  frowns on their faces. They thought she wanted a ghost type pokemon. As far as they knew, a cave was the best place to get one.

Nozomi smiled as she took a hold of Eli’s hand, tightly gripping it in an attempt to make her best friend feel better. “I want to look for a Fairy type…”

“No.”

Nozomi stopped talking as Eli interrupted her, taking her aback a little.

“You really want a Ghost type but you’re going to change so I don’t have to go into the cave. I can’t let you do that!” Eli yelled as she took a deep breath and sprinted into the cave before anyone else could realise.

“Three, two, one…” Nozomi smiled, starting to countdown with her arms spread like she was ready for a hug.

A second later and Eli’s scream echoed throughout the cave. The blonde rushed out the cave as quickly as she entered and immediately wrapped herself in Nozomi’s warm embrace. “I...did it.”

Nozomi smile widened as she kissed the blonde on her cheek. “Yes. You did.”

She frowned as she looked past Eli and towards the small group of Gastly, Geodude and Graveler of both normal and Alolan versions, Phantump, Sandygast and Shuppet all with worried expressions on their faces. She assumed that the pokemon heard Eli’s scream and wanted to see if she was okay.

Nozomi jumped as she felt one of her pokeballs fall from her belt and stop next to the pokemon. To her surprise, one of the Ghastly licked the top of the pokeball and went inside it.

All four of them looked on in anticipation as the ball rocked side to side, waiting for the third time so they knew if Nozomi got it.

Nozomi eyes widened in shock but also happiness as the ball let out a small ding letting her know that she finally had a pokemon of her own.

“Are you going to name it anything?” Honoka inquired as she picked up the ball, holding it out to Nozomi. She considered naming her Chespin but she had no idea what to call it.

“I don’t know. But what I do know is that I am tired.” Nozomi let out a long sigh as Eli finally broke away from the hug and turned to the pokemon who were all still worried about her. She knew if she thanked Eli outloud the blonde wouldn’t take the praise so she decided to thank her in her head. If Eli didn’t rush in and face her fears, she wouldn’t have gotten the Ghastly.

\---

Umi looked over at Mari who was seated in the sand watching Kanan and the others in the sea, all of them.with different coloured bikinis on. She didn’t know Mari much or even at all but she could tell that Mari would normally be one of the first in the water.

Umi stood up and took in a deep breath. She had never been good at cheering up people before but if she wanted the new friendship she had with Mari to last, she needed to try.

Mari smiled weakly as Umi took a seat beside her. If she was being honest with herself, she completely forgot Umi had even come along with them. “I thought you would of been in the water with Kotori.”

“As ironic as this sounds, I’m not really that thrilled about the sea as my name would imply.” Umi smiled as she noticed Mari chuckle. “If you don’t mind me asking, what was that about with the limo driver?”

“His name is Walter and he is in service of...my father.” Mari answered with disdain clearly in her voice whenever she mentioned her father. “Walter is very nice and when I was little he took care of me when my parents were busy.”

“So...what about your dad? That seems to be where the hatred lies.” Umi frowned as Mari chuckled again.

“Was it that obvious?” She let out a deep sigh before she looked towards Kanan. “Kanan and myself both have legendary pokemon and the only reason we do is because of...him.”

“So why are you so angry at him?”

“Because of what he does.” Mari growled as she thought back to her conversations with her dad. “I had to take Raikou and Suicune off of my dad otherwise he would have used them for his ‘research’”

Umi wanted to ask more about Mari’s father’s research but chose to hold her tongue.

“I don’t want anything to do with him anymore.” Mari muttered to herself, glancing up from the sand towards Kanan who was splashing water towards You and Riko.

“I don’t know about your father...but as far as I can see, you have a group of people who care about you in front of you.” Umi smiled as she noticed Kanan glance over again for the fourth time. It was similar to how she use to act when she first started dating Honoka.

Mari smiled and playfully pushed against Umi. “Thanks Umi. I’m sorry about the...bullying thing, I really like having you as a friend.”

“You two seem to be getting on well.”

Umi and Mari both looked forward at the sound of a familiar voice, each of them had a different reaction to what was standing in front of them.

Kanan and Kotori stood in front of them, Kotori wearing a white bikini and Kanan wearing a dark blue one.

Mari smiled widely as she leaned back, taking in the view. “Truly...a feast for the eyes.”

Kanan sighed in irritation, gently hitting Mari on the top of her head. “We should be going soon. It’s starting to get dark soon, boys are...staring and I’m pretty sure Yoshiko is trying to summon a sand demon.”

“Grow my pretty!”

Umi and everyone else looked over in confusion as they spotted Yoshiko dancing around a large pile of sand with her Cubone copying off her but instead if using a stick like Yoshiko was doing, it was using it’s bone.

“Does she do this often?” Kotori inquired as she sat down next to Umi and let out a loud yawn, falling back onto the warm sand.

“More than the level we should of started worrying about her.” Kanan answered honestly, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “I’ll get everyone else.”

\---

“It’s okay…” Ruby gently reassured as she lowered herself to the floor, picking up one of the pokemon she and everyone else were asked to find. The Pokemon she was found was a Turtwig .

The wooden cottage Ruby found turned out to be a Pokemon daycare and their pokemon had gotten loose. Chika was the first the volunteer to help with Ruby asking next.

“Again?!” Chika complained as she tumbled to the floor in defeat. She didn’t know why but the only person who had been able to calm the pokemon down enough to take them back to the daycare was Ruby. That Turtwig was the last pokemon they needed to get. Maybe it has something to be with how kind she was.

Ruby smiled sheepishly before she walked over to her older sister. “Where did the old woman go?”

“I think behind the house. You should go and give her Turtwig.” Dia smiled back at her sister, rustling her dark red hair a little.

“O-okay.” Ruby nodded and walked into the wooden cabin with the Turtwig in her hands as if she was holding a baby.

“Ah, why am I not surprised to see you again Ruby?”

Ruby jumped at the old woman’s voice who was seated near her. She thought the old woman was outside. “W-we found the last of the pokemon.”

“That's great. Oh, and I thought if a way to properly say thanks.”

“You really don’t have to…” Ruby trailed off as she watched the old woman open the door to the daycare and step in.

“Ruby. We should get going soon, otherwise you won’t be able to get a pokemon in time.” Chila stopped next to Ruby and stretched, watching for Dia and Hanamaru to catch up.

“Where did the old woman go?” Dia inquired as she sat down on the small couch the old woman was previously sitting on.

"I’m right here.” The old woman answered as she pushed open the door again, this time with a Pokemon egg in her hands. “A while ago this egg was left here by it’s owner. Could you please take care if it?”

“M-me? I don’t know...if I would be the best choice for…”

“Of course you would.” Dia smiled, resting her hand on her younger sister’s shoulder. “You care more about pokemon than anyone I know. The egg couldn’t have a better trainer.”

“Thanks...Onee-chan.” Ruby smiled shyly before she wrapped her arms around her older sister's waist.

“Sorry to interrupt, Zura...but we promised we would meet up with Eli-san and the others in half an hour from now.” Hanamaru added, remembering how long it took them to get to the cabin in the first place. It took 15 minutes before they found it and another 20 to get to it.

“Then let go!” Chika yelled happily even though she knew she didn’t do much to help. As long as Ruby was happy, she was too.

\---

Kotori was laid on her back in her bed with her blanket over the top of her. She had been awake since You decided to go to sleep. That was four hours ago. It was almost midnight by the time she got comfortable. She didn’t know whether it was the excitement of being in the new school or something else, all she knew for certain was that she was restless.

She turned to the side, a small smile tugging at her lips as she noticed You sleeping soundly on the edge of her bed with almost half of her handing off the bed.

She was surprised by how much she enjoyed the sudden trip to the beach. Even though Umi spent most of it talking with Mari about something, she had a lot of fun with the rest of Aqours. She even watched Yoshiko try to summon a demon. Even though it failed, it was an experience she never thought she would of had.

She sighed, sitting up as she moved to the side of her bed. She guessed it was as good as a time as any to decide what classes she wanted to do.

She wondered what Honoka or Umi would choose for their classroom types before she decided that she couldn’t choose her class types based off of what Honoka or Umi might be doing. She had to choose what type of class would be best for her.

She looked up from the piece of paper and towards the pokeball with Rowlett inside. She knew Grass was going to be one of the choices she picked but she couldn't make her mind up on the last one. Maybe something completely random.

She closed her eyes and dropped the pen gently onto the paper so it didn’t wake You up. She opened her eyes, surprised to see Dragon was going to be her second choice. She didn’t really know what to think about it. Hopefully it was going to be fun.

Kotori frowned in confusion as she heard something on the table vibrate for a moment. Normally she would assume it was her phone but she put her phone on charge on the windowsill.

She hesitantly picked up the pendant she got in the welcome box and opened it. Her eyes widening as she watched the digital number tick down from 10 to 9. She put it back on the table and decided to go to sleep, choosing to push her worried away. Why did the number go down? And what was going to happen when it gets to 0?

 


End file.
